Evil forbidden love
by Tima Yami's wife
Summary: [AnzuBakura] Anzu is unsatisfied with her current life. At one of Kaiba’s parties, she meets a vampire named Bakura and falls for him. But he has a deadly master named Malik who has a plan for Anzu that could cost her her life.
1. Invitations of doom

Evil forbidden love

By Tima, Yami's wife

Based on a fanart.

I don't own YuGiOh.

_This chapter will be short, just to see how people like it._

Chapter 1: Invitations of doom

Anzu was getting a little depressed and frustrated. She felt like something was missing from her life. But she didn't know what it was. She had her friends, her dancing career, and a ton of money. But it wasn't enough for her. She wanted something more.

She figured that what she was wanted was love but there was a problem. She was after three different guys, all whom didn't like her that way. Kaiba didn't care for her at all. Yugi did care for her but it didn't seem like he was moving anywhere near a relationship. Yami did like her but only as a friend. None of them could give her what she wanted (A.N ha ha!). Little did she know that her life would change forever.

It all started one morning during a shopping trip. Anzu was looking around Tiffany's, looking at the engagement rings in envy. Kaiba saw her from the street and walked into talk to her. "Anzu…hi."

Anzu turned to him and turned on her charm. "Seto…hello. What are you doing here in Tiffany's?"

Kaiba slightly shrugged. "I just saw you from the street. I've been looking for you, anyway."

Anzu started acting shy to try to turn him on. "Oh? Why?"

Kaiba smirked. "I was wondering…would you like to come to a party with me tonight, celebrating the opening of my Duel Academy?"

Anzu's eyes lit up. "Sure. But…why ask me?"

Kaiba chuckled. "You're the only one left."

Anzu's smile quickly faded. "What?"

"Well, Mai refuses to go with me and Serenity's out of town. So, like I said…you're the only one left."

Anzu hung her head. "Oh. That's it, huh?"

Kaiba raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Anzu quickly regained her act. "Oh, nothing! Sure, I would love to come with you."

Kaiba smirked and turned to leave. But Anzu called him back, "Seto, what should I wear?"

Kaiba turned around. "Wear a dress but dress appropriate. I don't want my associates to see me come in with someone dressed scantly." With that, he left.

Anzu was insulted by that but quickly recovered. She squealed quietly and rushed out of the jewelry store.

---

When Anzu finally made it home, she sprinted for her room. There, she shut her door and opened her closet. She had to dig in the back of her closet to find her dresses. She had dresses of every color but they were too small, as in didn't cover a lot of her body. She sighed. "Do I have anything that covers my whole body?"

She then found the perfect dress. It was an old formal dress but it looked like it still fit. It was pink, full length, and covered almost all of her body. It was off the shoulder but still appropriate. "This ought to impress Seto. Maybe I'll get him tonight."

---

In a dark room, someone with demon wings on his back sat down on a throne. The Egyptian eye on his forehead was one of the few sources of light. Torches were also lit around the room. The fire reflected off of his long, sharp canine teeth. Malik sat up from his throne and read a piece of paper. He smirked evilly and burned it with his magic. "So…Seto Kaiba is having an opening ceremony? That's perfect…just perfect for finding rich blood." Licking his lips, he barked, "Bakura!"

A man with white hair, bat wings on his back, and long canine teeth appeared before Malik. Getting down on one knee, he said, "You called, my master?"

Malik nodded. "Yes. It appears that Seto Kaiba is having an opening ceremony for his Duel Academy."

Bakura didn't understand. "What is the significance of that? His actions don't usually affect us vampires unless he's building on our territory. Even then, he knows better. He learned that the last time."

Malik smirked. "I'm doing this for two reasons. One, I know that you've been complaining about being hungry. The invitation says that young kids will be there to see their hero. This is the perfect place to get fresh, young blood. Second, you can also get a few new followers. If that fails, you can at least hypnotize them into being slaves."

Bakura nodded and bowed. "I shall not let you down."

Malik glared. "You better not. For you know the punishment for failing is death."

Bakura nodded. "I know. I saw what you did Alister."

Malik smirked and nodded. "Yes…he was a rather fine example of my type of punishment. Go…and don't fail me."

Bakura crawled forward a little and kissed Malik's hand. Smelling a little cut, Bakura went and licked the blood off the cut. Slightly shuddering, he said to his master, "I won't let you down."

Malik nodded as Bakura disappeared. Malik chuckled evilly and said to himself, "Bakura is such a good dog. He won't fail me."


	2. Looks can be deceiving

Evil forbidden love

By Tima, Yami's wife

Based on a fanart.

I don't own YuGiOh.

Chapter 2: Looks can be deceiving

Now dressed in her pink dress, Anzu waited patiently for Kaiba to arrive and take her to his opening party. She was a little nervous but not for the usual reasons. She was nervous of how Kaiba would act around her. She knew that she could turn on her charm any time she wanted.

Finally at eight, Kaiba's limo arrived at her house. She opened the door to see Kaiba standing there in a tux. Anzu blushed a little. "Seto…why in a tux?"

Kaiba slightly shrugged. "It's required. I hate these things. They're so uncomfortable."

Anzu raised her eyebrow. "You mean…if you didn't have to…you wouldn't wear it?"

Kaiba shook his head and tried to loosen his tie. "That's right. Why?"

Anzu quickly shook her head. "Oh…just asking."

Kaiba wasn't used to this sort of thing so he just winged it. He reached into his pocket and took out a plastic package. "Um…I got you a corsage…just to help make you look better."

Feeling a little uneasy, Anzu smiled and took the package. Her corsage had a pink rose and a few white flowers around it. Kaiba scratched the back of his head and said, "I hope it's all right. I'm not used to this sort of thing."

Anzu put it on her right wrist. "Thank you. It's perfect."

Kaiba nodded. "Good. Shall we go?"

Anzu nodded and Kaiba led her to the limo.

---

In the limo, Anzu inched next to Kaiba. He didn't notice as he kept looking out the window. He finally noticed how close she was and said, "Um…what are you doing?"

Anzu paused. "Getting close to you?"

Rolling his eyes, Kaiba gently pushed her away. "Please don't."

Anzu didn't give up. "Why? Don't you like it?"

Kaiba stared her down. "No, I don't like it. I have my own personal space and I want you to respect it. I want you to do the same at the party."

Anzu crossed her arms. "What would you like me to do?"

Kaiba smirked. "I would you to just hold my arm as I take you around. Afterwards, I don't want you around."

Anzu was surprised at this. "Why don't you want me around?"

"I just want you around for appearance. I don't need your flirting ways to distract me from listening to my associates."

A little disappointed, Anzu scooted to the other end of the limo and looked out her window. Just then, they arrived. Kaiba got out first and helped Anzu out. As they entered, they had no idea that someone was watching them.

---

Just to the side of the entrance, Bakura was watching everyone go in. When he saw Kaiba enter, he grinned but then realized something. He put his thumb and middle finger on each of his fangs and pushed up. His fangs shrunk a little but were still longer than any human's. He then wrapped his wings on his back and put his jacket on, to hide them. Smirking, he murmured, "May as well put my cape on…even if it's just for show."

He smirked even more as he put on his cape and went to the entrance. The guard at the front stopped him. "Do you have an invitation?"

Bakura stared the man down. "No…but let me in."

He started to enter but the guard stopped him. "I'm sorry but only those with an invitation can enter."

Bakura nodded and looked the guard straight in the eye. "I see…but you will…let me in, won't you?"

The guard chuckled but slowly stopped. He felt his mind twist and he found himself unable to control his body. He stepped aside and said in a monotone voice, "Please enter."

Bakura nodded and entered. "Don't mind if I do."

---

Anzu was a little upset at the moment. Kaiba had already introduced her to everyone and told her to "go mingle" with the other women. However the women didn't want anything to do with her since she was the youngest of everyone in the party.

Bakura was looking around, looking for someone to feed on, when his eyes fell on Anzu. He was surprised to see someone like her. Pulling a man beside, he asked, "Who is that? That girl…"

The man looked at Anzu. "Her? That is Anzu Mazaki. Mr. Kaiba brought her here tonight."

Bakura nodded and pulled the man into a closet. "I see. Now…for your reward…"

Behind the closed door was the sound of a squish and a muffled scream. Then Bakura came out, wiping his mouth. "Hm…not too bad…but a smoker. Yuck! Why humans do that, I'll never know. Now…to get Anzu."

Bakura went up to Anzu. She saw him approach and were stunned by his looks. He smiled and said, "Hello, young Ms."

Anzu slightly blushed and said teasingly, "How do you know I'm not a Mrs.?"

Bakura smiled more. "Because why would anyone leave someone as beautiful as you alone?"

When he said that, he got down on one knee and kiss Anzu's left hand, making her blush deeply. In his mind, he smirked evilly. 'Too easy.'

Anzu smiled and said, "Thank you."

Bakura stood back up, still holding Anzu's hand. "I've seen a lot of women in my days…and none can compare to you. You're like a rose…just waiting to be plucked."

Anzu was being drawn into his eyes. "Oh…no one has ever told me that before."

Bakura pulled her closer. "Their loss."

Anzu found that she was having a little trouble breathing but she liked this sensation. Bakura kept getting close to her and was about to bite her neck when Kaiba called out to Anzu, "Anzu, we should get going."

Anzu started to leave when Bakura pulled her back. "When can I see you again?"

Anzu blushed. "Um…I dance at the local night club. You can come and see me dance."

Bakura smiled. "That would wonderful, Ms…"

"Mazaki. Anzu Mazaki."

"Anzu…what a beautiful name."

Anzu smiled. "Thank you. And your name is…?"

"I go by many names. But my favorite is Bakura."

"Bakura…I like it."

Kaiba called out, "Anzu, let's go!"

"Coming. I got to go."

Bakura nodded. "But…let me do this first."

Bakura gave Anzu a kiss. She froze, not knowing what to do. Bakura broke the kiss and said, "Go. I'll see you tomorrow."

Anzu slowly nodded and went to Kaiba. Along the way, she grabbed a napkin and nursed a little cut on her lip. Bakura licked the drop of Anzu's blood on his lips that he got when he slightly bit her lip during the kiss. "Too easy…"

---

In the limo, Anzu finished nursing her lip's cut and kept thinking about Bakura. Kaiba looked at her actions and asked, "What's the matter with you?"

Anzu slightly giggled. "I met a man tonight…one who's very interested."

Kaiba rolled his eyes. Anzu kept giggling every now and then as she started to think about meeting Bakura the next day.

---

Bakura arrived back in Malik's room with a few men following. "I got you some followers…and I'll get you a princess tomorrow night."

Malik smirked evilly. "Good…"


	3. Dance food and date

Evil forbidden love

By Tima, Yami's wife

Based on a fanart.

I don't own YuGiOh.

Chapter 3: Dance food and date

The next night, Bakura was picking out an outfit to wear when he met Anzu at the dance club. At the moment, he was wearing black, leather pants and was looking in his closet to find a good shirt. He had a few shirts on his simple, black bed. As he continued to dig in his closet, his door slowly opened and two young vampires quickly but quietly entered. They tried to sneak up on him but Bakura rolled his eyes. "Rex, Weevil, I know you two are behind me."

The two boys backed up a little. Rex smirked. "Right. We keep forgetting that you have the sharpest ears of all of us."

Bakura turned around. "Yes. Now get out."

Weevil rolled his eyes. "Don't have a conniption fit. We just wanted to know where the heck you're going."

Bakura rolled his eyes again and turned back to his closet. "Remember when I told our master that I would bring him a princess? Well…I'm meeting her tonight."

Rex and Weevil slightly blushed. "A princess?" they both asked.

Bakura nodded as his eyes fell upon a shirt. He pulled out a long-sleeved black shirt. He pulled it on and slightly winced. "I forgot. This is a new shirt without the holes for my wings."

Weevil laughed. "Bakura, you cannot show this girl your wings until the proper time."

Bakura hissed. "I know that. You think too small."

Before the two kids could speak again, Bakura's wings ripped through his shirt. "Ah…much better."

Rex was about to ask how he would hide his wings when Bakura put on his cape, concealing his wings. "You were going to say?"

Rex and Weevil both shook their heads. "Nothing."

Bakura nodded and headed for the door. Upon opening it, he came fact to face with Malik. Bakura and the two friends immediately got down on one knee. Their master said, "Arise. Bakura…I need to speak to you…alone."

Rex and Weevil left the room and Malik entered, closing the door behind him. He started to say something but then rolled his eyes. Unsheathing his sword, he stabbed the door and yelled, "I said ALONE!"

Bakura heard Rex and Weevil yelp and scurry off. Malik took his sword out of the door and sheathed it. Bakura said flatly, "This will be the fifth door I've had to replace because of those two losers."

Malik nodded. "Maybe I should get rid of them. But enough of those idiots. You and I need to talk about this princess you said you'd get me."

Bakura nodded. "Yes, I'm going to meet her right now."

"I don't want her."

"What?"

"I do not want her. I'm still having fun with the other one."

Bakura sighed. "Why? I do not like her."

Malik scoffed. "Well, Vivian is MY pet and I can do what I please with her."

Bakura nodded. "So…what shall I do with Anzu?"

Malik smirked. "If Anzu's the princess you were talking about…do as you please."

Bakura smirked and left in a hurry.

---

Bakura arrived at the dance studio but didn't enter right away. He couldn't unless someone invited him in. A bouncer at the entrance told him to go in and he obeyed.

Once inside, he felt his stomach growl as he looked at all the humans around. As he passed a mirror, a nearby girl yelped by him not having a reflection. He quickly grabbed her and pulled her into a bathroom. A few minutes later, he came out licking his lips. "Now THAT was rich! You don't come across blood like that."

He then heard a familiar voice call out his name. He looked and saw Anzu coming over to him. If he was alive, he would have been slightly blushing. She had a short blue skirt and a long-sleeved grey shirt. She grabbed his hand but let it go almost immediately. "Are you all right?"

Bakura slightly nodded. "Never better. Why?"

"Well, because you're as cold as ice. Are you sure you're all right?"

Bakura scowled. "I'm always that cold. Don't ask why."

Anzu wanted to ask again but Bakura's glare made her rethink her question. Instead she asked, "So…do you dance?"

Bakura shook his head. "I don't get out much."

Anzu smiled and pulled Bakura onto the dance floor. He didn't feel comfortable with her controlling him at that moment and was even more uncomfortable by her dance moves. Shuddering, he turned invisible and made his way to the bar. Once he was away from the dance floor, he became visible again and sat down at the bar. The bartended noticed him and approached him. "Not a dancer, huh?"

Bakura shook his head. "Not what I would do for fun on a normal, day-to-day basis."

The bartended nodded. "I understand. So can I get something for you?"

Bakura thought of controlling the man and drinking him but thought better of it. "No, I'm fine. I had something to drink earlier."

Just then, a scream was heard by the bathroom. Bakura calmly looked and saw that his latest victim's body was found. Anzu came to him and clutched his arm. He shuddered. "What are you doing?"

Anzu shivered. "I'm scared. Take me away from here."

Bakura rolled his eyes but took her out the back door. Once outside, he looked down at Anzu, who was still clutching his arm. "Will you let go of me?"

Anzu realized and let go. "Sorry."

Bakura scoffed. "Whatever. See ya."

He started to leave but Anzu stopped him. "There's no need to go. The night's still young. We can find something else to do."

Bakura looked at her and raised his eyebrow. "Um…fine. What do you want to do?"

Anzu thought it over and suggested, "We can go to the park and just hang out."

Bakura nodded and headed off. Anzu grabbed his cape and he reacted fast, grabbing her wrist hard. "Don't…touch…my cape."

Startled by his speed, Anzu nodded and Bakura let her go. She held her wrist as it began to sting. Bakura didn't react and said, "On second thought, I can't join you tonight. I have a lot of things to get down."

Anzu nodded. "When can we meet again?"

Bakura shrugged. "I'll let you know. See ya."

He then turned and headed down the alley. Anzu sighed and headed home herself. Once there, she got some ice for her wrist, which had turned red and sore. She sighed. "Bakura…what are you?"

---

Back in his room, Bakura took his cape and shirt off. He then stretched his wings out and groaned in pleasure. Malik watched him from his open door. "You were careless."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "I didn't get caught, did I?"

Malik shook his head. "No. Besides…your food followed you. She's in a servant's room. Whatever happened to your princess?"

Bakura slightly shrugged. "She freaked when someone found the remains of my food. We separated when she grabbed my cape, almost touching my wings. We're going to meet again some other time."

Malik smirked evilly. "Playing it slow. Very clever. Just don't mess up." With that, he left.

Bakura hissed and tossed his shirt into the closet. "Yeah…don't mess up."


	4. Dark plans, dark talks

Evil forbidden love

By Tima, Yami's wife

Based on a fanart.

I don't own YuGiOh.

Chapter 4: Dark plans, dark talks

A few days later, Bakura was looking out his window onto the night. He felt hungry again but he wasn't thinking of that at the moment. He was thinking of Anzu. Her face kept showing up in his mind. Growling, he turned away from the window and ran his hand through his hair. As he was putting on a black, long-sleeved shirt, he murmured, "What the hell is wrong with me? I hate women. They're inferior."

Just then, his ears picked up breathing and rolled his eyes. He went to his door and opened it. Rex and Weevil fell in and landed hard. Bakura growled, "Ever heard of privacy, you worms?"

Rex looked up at him and sneered, "Ever heard of curiosity, albino?"

Bakura tensed up for he hated that title. He then grabbed Rex and pushed him against the wall. "Never…EVER…call me that! Do you understand me?"

Freaking out, Rex nodded as Weevil tried to pull Bakura off his friend. Still growling, Bakura let the younger vampire go. Massaging his neck, Rex bowed down and Weevil followed suit. Bakura rolled his eyes and opened the window. Weevil asked, "Where are you going?"

Bakura froze a little and grabbed a black hoodie. "Out," he snapped and jumped down.

Rex and Weevil looked down and watched Bakura fly off. Weevil raised his eyebrow. "What's gotten him all worked up?"

Malik appeared behind the two young ones. "It's that princess he met."

Startled, Rex and Weevil turned around and bowed to their master. Malik walked past them and leaned his crossed arms on the window. "This is going to be very interesting. Bakura doesn't have as hard a heart as I do. A little flutter like this…can damage him for life."

Barely looking up, Rex asked, "What do you mean?"

Malik pulled his wing and hissed, "Did I give you permission to speak?" Before Rex could answer, Malik pushed him into Weevil, knocking both of them down, and looked out the window again. "Bakura needs to be watched. Follow him."

The two boys nodded and took off out of the window. Malik smirked but rolled his eyes as Vivian came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Vivian, not now. I'm not in the mood."

Vivian laid her head on his shoulder. "Why?"

Malik roughly pushed her away. "Leave me."

Vivian hissed and left. Malik rolled his eyes. "Maybe I will take Bakura's princess. Vivian's getting a little boring. I'll talk to Bakura when he gets back."

---

Bakura landed in a tree and pulled on the black hoodie to at least look normal. Still feeling hungry, he looked around for someone to attack when his nose picked up a familiar scent. He climbed to a lower branch and saw Anzu sitting under the tree, listening to a CD. He hooked his legs around the branch and lowered down so that his head was upside down and next to her head.

Anzu didn't notice him and took off the headphones. She sighed and looked up at the sky. "Wonder what Bakura's doing right now."

Bakura cocked his head in surprise that she was wondering how he was doing. He was about to speak up when he smelled another human approaching. He quickly shot up into the tree. A middle-aged man approached Anzu and said, "Hey there, cutie. How much for the night?"

Anzu looked away and hissed, "Get away from me, you pervert."

Before the man could answer, a hand lowered, grabbed the back of the man's collar and pulled him up into the tree. A minute later, he came flying out of the top of the tree and landed hard on the ground. Anzu looked and wondered, "Where'd he go?"

She then heard a familiar voice say in the tree, "Do you normally have trouble like this?"

She looked around, wondering where the voice was coming from. She turned around and gave a little shriek. Bakura's head was upside down and looking at her. She backed up and saw that he was hanging from the tree. He raised his eyebrow. "What's your problem?"

Holding her chest, Anzu caught her breath. "You nearly gave me a heart attack! How long have you been up there in the tree?"

Bakura flipped down to the ground. "Only for a little while. Why?"

Anzu sighed. "Well…I didn't hear you climb up there."

Bakura scowled and laid down on the ground. "Well, I was there when you sat down. You ever think of that?"

Anzu raised her eyebrow at his tone. "Sorry…"

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Whatever. All you women at the same."

Anzu was surprised as Bakura sat up. She asked, "Just how are all women the same?"

Bakura pulled the hood on and scowled. "You are all idiots and weak. A bit of emotion and you fall to pieces. Men are much stronger in that way…and much stronger in battle."

Anzu chuckled. "That's true…but women are better than men in some ways."

Bakura scoffed and crossed his arms. "Yeah right!"

Anzu shook her head and was about to add something else when Bakura reacted to something. He stood up and looked around, smelling something. Confused, Anzu asked, "What is it?"

Bakura kept looking around. "You better get home."

"What? Why?"

Bakura snapped, "Shut up and get home!"

Anzu jumped at his tone but nodded. As she walked off, she called back to him, "Call me sometime!"

Bakura barely nodded as Anzu ran out of sight. He then turned and growled up at the tree, "Would you two bone heads tell me what the hell you guys are doing here?"

Rex and Weevil stuck their heads out of the branches. Weevil smirked. "The master ordered us to follow you."

Bakura scowled, took his hoodie off, and shot up into the sky. Rex and Weevil followed. As they followed, Rex murmured to Weevil, "Follow the girl and set up a monitoring system outside her window. The master would like to see that."

Weevil nodded and lowered down to follow Anzu. Bakura saw this but knew that the younger vampire wouldn't do anything since Weevil always did nothing more than what Malik wanted. Malik made it clear that he didn't want Anzu so Bakura knew she was safe. Rex flew next to the albino vampire and asked, "What's with the girl? You like her?"

Bakura shuddered. "Hell, no! She's just entertaining. That and, if I'm in the mood for something sweet, I'll know where to go."

Rex smirked. Bakura then added, "By the way, her sweet blood is for me and me alone. I am not going to share, especially not with you and your idiot friend."

Rex could tell that he was being serious and nodded to show that he understood.

---

Bakura flew into his window and pulled his shirt. He then hooked his feet around a pole on the ceiling, dangling himself, wrapped his wings around him, and went to sleep. Malik peeked in and saw his follower asleep on the ceiling. Smirking, he closed the door and turned to Rex and Weevil, who were standing nearby. "Set up visual?"

Weevil nodded. Malik nodded once and motioned for them to leave. When they left, Malik climbed up the wall and went through the vent to his throne room. In front of his throne was a monitor. He switched it on to show Anzu in her room. He licked his lips. "I'd love to sink my teeth into that delicious looking neck of hers."


	5. Rivals and challenges

Evil forbidden love

By Tima, Yami's wife

Based on a fanart.

I don't own YuGiOh.

Chapter 5: Rivals and challenges

The next morning, Bakura woke up to find Malik in his room. The albino vampire was about to jump down when his master shook his head. "There's no need for that. You and I need to talk about that princess you found."

Bakura stretched his wings out. "What about Anzu?"

Malik smirked. "Anzu…is that her name? I like it…"

Bakura raised his eyebrow. "Permission to speak freely."

"Permission granted."

Bakura grabbed the ceiling and dangled so that he could look his master in the eye. "Why do you care? You told me you didn't want her. So why the sudden interest in her?"

Malik hissed and pulled Bakura down to the ground with his magic. His servant landed hard as his master hissed, "THAT…was uncalled for. You spoke a little too freely. You should know better than that."

Holding his side, Bakura got down on one knee. "Forgive me. I don't know what got into me."

Malik nodded and was about to say something else when the sun shone in. he hissed and moved out of the light. Wincing in pain, Bakura covered the window with the shade but not before his right arm and right side of his face got burned. He covered his wound with his left hand and looked at his burned right arm. "Damn…ow…"

Malik smirked in amusement. "You were slow."

Bakura tensed up as he removed his left hand off. His burns were recovering and were soon back to normal. Malik smirked even more as he left. Bakura massaged his recovered but sore arm. "Ow…"

---

Malik entered his throne room and was about to watch more footage of Anzu when his youngest and most frightened human servant, Rebecca, slowly approached him. He noticed and smiled evilly. "Rebecca…little one…don't be afraid of me. Come closer and tell me what you need to tell me."

Slightly trembling, Rebecca slowly came forward. Growing impatient, Malik grabbed her arm and pulled her close. She whimpered and closed her eyes in fear. He relished in her fear and licked her face, making her whimper more. "You do know why I took you…of all the other human females, do you? It's because I know you're loyal…and cute…and will be delicious when I decide to feed on you."

Rebecca slightly squirmed and whimpered, "Don't hurt me…"

Malik chuckled. "I won't hurt you just ret. You're still a good servant. Now…tell me…what do you need to tell me?"

Rebecca slightly opened her eyes in fear and said slowly, "You…have a…message…from…Pegasus…"

Growling furiously, Malik pushed Rebecca hard. She landed on the ground hard and backed up in fear. "Master…don't hurt me…"

Still growling, Malik motioned with his arm and she quickly left. He sat down on his throne and hit the arm of his throne. "Pegasus…you son of a…"

He remembered Pegasus. Pegasus was once one of Malik's finest followers. But he was unique. In an effort of get money and to keep people from looking for their hideout, he gave the silver-haired follower the blood of an immortal so that he could travel in the daylight. But what Malik didn't count on was the greed and thirst for power Pegasus got when he realized that he was a vampire that could travel in the daylight when no other vampire could. He ran off with a few others and started a new following that was constantly butting heads with Malik.

Malik spat in disgust and switched on his monitor. Pegasus filled the screen with his usual annoying smile on. He had on a black version of his duelist kingdom outfit on and had his wings stretched out in full. Malik hissed, "What the hell do you want?"

Pegasus chuckled. "Is that the type of response that you'd give to an old friend like me?"

Malik glared. "You're no friend of mine! You were my follower, you bas…!"

Pegasus held up his finger. "Uh uh uh. Language, my dear Malik. You need to settle that tone of voice of yours."

Malik hissed, "Did you just call me up to lecture me, which you should never, or is there a point to this call?"

Pegasus smirked with an evil look in his eyes. "Why, yes…there is a point to this call. I have my eye on a young girl…one who will be perfect to add to my harem collection."

Malik rolled his eyes. "Another? Geez…you are so ancient in your thinking! Girls are not harem! They're slaves and toys! It's a big difference! Now, if you don't mind, I have work to do."

Malik was about to switch off the monitor when Pegasus spoke up, "The girl's name is Anzu."

Malik froze and growled, "Oh no! You are taking her! I have my eyes on her first!"

Pegasus grinned evilly. "Oh, you do, do you? Well…why don't we have a little competition…on who gets to her first?"

Malik smirked evilly. "Interesting…especially since you're going to lose this battle."

Pegasus just shook his head, waved at his former master, and disconnected the connection. Malik growled and turned off his monitor. "That son of a…I'm going to get Anzu before that unicorn."

He snapped his fingers and Bakura, Rex and Weevil entered, getting down on one knee. Malik hissed, "I have a new assignment for you three idiots. I need you to watch Anzu. Pegasus wants to add her to his collection. Watch over her as you get more followers."

Rex and Weevil nodded vigorously. Bakura, on the other hand, tensed up a little. Malik noticed this and said, "Get your head out of the clouds! Anzu is going to be mine!"

Bakura barely nodded. But he didn't like it.


	6. New information and warnings

Evil forbidden love

By Tima, Yami's wife

Based on a fanart.

I don't own YuGiOh.

Chapter 6: New information and warnings

A few days after her little run-in with Bakura in the park, Anzu kept coming back around the same time, hoping to see him again. She never saw him and it discouraged her. But she kept getting the feeling that someone was watching her. It made her uneasy.

During the day, she tried to go through life as if nothing had happened. That proved to be almost impossible. Her thoughts kept going back to that kiss Bakura snuck in on the night they met. When she tried to think of something else, the other memories with Bakura kept coming up.

After a while, she couldn't do anything. Her thoughts of Bakura had almost crippled her. She stayed at home, not wanting to go out. She knew that something was wrong with her. But she had no idea what it was. All she knew was that it was frightening but pleasurable at the same time.

Her friends were getting worried but didn't know what to do. They got together one day at their favorite coffee shop to discuss what to do. As Joey brought over the drinks, he asked, "So how is Anzu? Has anyone been over to her house lately?"

Yugi nodded. "I was there the other day. I tried to get her to come outside but she refused."

Taking his drink, Yami asked, "Why is she refusing? Before Kaiba took her to that party, she was the most vibrant girl I knew. What changed her?"

The friends shrugged. Serenity was about to add something when they heard a familiar voice say, "It was that man she met."

They all turned around to see Kaiba sitting at a nearby table, working on his laptop. Joey growled. "What do you care?"

Yugi settled Joey down. "Joey, let Kaiba talk."

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Don't expect that mutt to keep quiet. To keep a dog quiet, you put a muzzle on him."

Joey growled and turned away from Kaiba. Yami asked, "Kaiba, what man are you talking about?"

Kaiba looked at his laptop intensely. "Anzu called him Bakura. I didn't know who he was when I first saw him. I just noticed his white hair and black cape. Being curious, I decided to look up on him."

Tristan asked, "What did you find?"

Kaiba sighed. "This will surprise you but…that man has a record a mile long."

Joey turned around to see what Kaiba was talking about. Kaiba turned his laptop to show the group what he had found. It was a mug shot of Bakura. He had a look of evil in his eyes that was terrifying to look at. The gang's eyes grew wild at the look in his eyes. Kaiba saw that and nodded. "I know. He doesn't look human. Those eyes aren't human. They belong to an animal."

Swallowing hard, Serenity asked, "What were his crimes?"

Kaiba exhaled. "Now that's the scary part. You name a crime, he did it. Assault with a deadly weapon, sexual assault, possession of both weapons and illegal drugs, robbery…he's even got one for murder."

The friends' eyes grew wide. Joey asked, "Murder? You sure?"

Kaiba nodded. "After what I read, I did a little more digging. He was charged and convicted to life without parole for the murder of a young girl. Apparently, he said that he had no motive for killing her. He just did it for the thrill of taking a life."

Yugi shook his head. "How is someone this dangerous still on the streets?"

Kaiba chuckled. "That's the thing. There are two things I found about him that were very disturbing. The first thing was this."

He moved his finger over the mouse pad and brought up an Internet article. He sighed. "It says here that, after he was convicted for the murder of the little girl, he escaped…and it wasn't the first time. Apparently he kept escaping after each conviction and never turning up until his next crime. He's a mastermind of escape."

Serenity shivered and Joey put his arm around her in protection. Yami asked, "What's the other disturbing thing?"

Kaiba reacted. "Ah, THIS takes the cake. Nearly had a heart attack when I saw this."

Joey sniggered. "You…having a heart attack? That can't happen with you. You don't have a heart."

Kaiba growled and said, "Well, mutts can't have heart attacks, either, but you'll have one when you see this."

He brought up another Internet article. When they looked at the headline, they paled. Serenity whimpered and Joey pulled her closer while shivering himself. Tristan groaned in terror. Yugi covered his mouth with his hand. Yami shook his head. "That's not possible…"

Kaiba nodded. "I triple checked it. All the dates and stories are true."

Yugi shook his head. "I got to tell Anzu."

He started to get up but Kaiba stood up, closing his laptop. "I'm coming with you. She'll want to see proof."

Yugi nodded and the two left in a hurry. Yugi's friends looked after them, still rattled by what they learned. Yami sighed. "Let's hope they can talk sense into her."

---

Anzu was sitting up in her bed, her mind filled with Bakura. She clutched her head and whimpered. "Why? What did he do to me? Who is he? Where is he? Damn…"

She winced from a headache. She sighed and was about to grab a book on her nightstand when she heard knocking on her front door. Sniffing, she got up, wrapped a blanket around herself, and went to her door. Opening it, she saw Yugi and Kaiba standing there. She slightly smiled. "Yugi…Kaiba…nice to see you two."

She then collapsed a little but Yugi caught her. The two helped her onto a couch where she smiled. "Thanks…I've been fighting a headache for the past few days."

Yugi shook his head. "You got to stop this! Forget about Bakura! He's crippling you!"

Anzu slightly laughed as her right eye twitched. "He is not. I'm fine!"

Kaiba shook his head. "Yugi's right. You should forget about that Bakura. He's dangerous. He could kill you."

Anzu sat up. "What do you mean, dangerous and could kill me? That's not him."

Kaiba rolled his eyes, set his laptop down, and set it up. He then turned it for Anzu to see Bakura's mug shot. Her eyes grew wide and she shook her head. "That can't be him…"

Yugi nodded. "It is him. Kaiba did a little research and found this…and two other frightening things."

Kaiba then pulled up the article on Bakura murdering the little girl for the thrill. Anzu looked at it and shook her head. "It can't be Bakura…it can't be."

Yugi swallowed hard. "Kaiba, show her the other thing."

Kaiba nodded and said before he pulled up the page, "Just to warn you, this is very frightening."

Anzu nodded and Kaiba brought up the Internet page. She looked and her eyes grew wide. The article said, "Criminal Bakura found dead today." The picture showed Bakura's body with a serious neck injury. Anzu shook her head. "This has to be a fake."

Kaiba nodded. "I triple checked it. This article is real. So is the date."

Raising their eyebrows, Anzu and Yugi looked at the date and their eyes grew extra wide. The date of the article was five years ago. Anzu shook her head. "That's impossible."

Kaiba nodded. "It's all true. Bakura's been dead for the past five years."

Anzu stood up and closed Kaiba's laptop. "Get out. Get out!"

Kaiba grabbed his laptop and headed out. Yugi stayed behind. "Anzu, listen to me…"

Anzu was too irrational to hear what he had to say. She grabbed his arm and pushed him out. He turned and was about to say something when he noticed, "What happened to your lip?"

Anzu shut the door and looked at her lip. The right corner was scabbed and turning a little purple. She looked at it and winced. "Ow…wonder how that happened."

---

Hiding out in the dark attic, Rex and Weevil were taking peeks at her through cracks in the ceiling. Rex noticed Bakura sitting in the corner and asked, "Did you really do all those crimes when you were alive?"

Bakura slightly shrugged. "I was an insane person. I still am."

Noticing Anzu's injured lip, Weevil asked, "What did you do to her?"

Raising his eyebrow, Bakura pushed Weevil out of the way and looked though the crack. He slightly winced at her sight but collected himself. "I bit her lip when I kissed her a while ago. My saliva has foreign substances in it. I guess it caused an infection."

He sighed at Anzu's sight. Rex noticed this and asked, "What's your problem?"

Bakura shook his head. "Nothing…"


	7. Questions and captures

Evil forbidden love

By Tima, Yami's wife

Based on a fanart.

I don't own YuGiOh.

Chapter 7: Questions and captures

Two weeks later, Anzu was still battling for her sanity. It wasn't an easy battle but she eventually got most of it back. She was able to step outside and do the daily activities of the day, even though Bakura still owned her thoughts. Though she still felt like someone was watching her as she went from place to place during the daylight. Pegasus' followers, immortal like him, were always nearby, keeping a close watch on her.

When night fell, however, her insanity would return and she would lock herself in the bathroom. It was the only room where she didn't feel like she was being watched. Inside, she would roll up into a ball in the bathtub and tremble until she would fall into a restless sleep. But she was constantly opening one eye to see if she could catch whoever was there that was watching her. When daylight finally came, she would come out and rush around to quickly get outside. She knew that someone was watching her and she wanted to get away from him or them.

She was right about someone watching her. Rex and Weevil were still in her attic, watching her every move. They stayed there for three reasons. It was the only room they could be in where Anzu couldn't see them. It was the only room without any windows for daylight. Also, the attic has a lot of chests for them to sleep in during the day when Anzu wasn't at home.

The two young vampires enjoyed their assignment, even though they hated it when she hid in the bathroom since they couldn't see her then. They loved looking at Anzu when she wasn't hiding and fantasying what her blood might taste like. However they knew that they could never act on their fantasies because Malik wanted her. They knew that, if they disobeyed him, he would give them a punishment that was supposed to be worst than death. They didn't know what it was but Malik's evil look for a response was enough to convince them.

One day a month into their assignment, they returned because Malik had ordered them to report back to him. As they bowed to their master, he hissed, "What do you have to say about our princess?"

Rex spoke up first. "Well, for a few weeks, she stayed at home."

Malik raised his eyebrow in question. Weevil explained, "It was because she kept thinking about Bakura. She's become obsessed with him!"

Malik tensed up and snapped his fingers. Bakura appeared in the room, not knowing why he was summoned. He quickly got down on one knee and asked respectfully, "What is thy will, my lord?"

Malik stood up and asked roughly, "What did you do to my princess?"

Bakura looked up at his superior even more confused. "Which You mean Vivian? Nothing! I don't like her!"

Malik growled and backhanded Bakura, who landed roughly on his left wing. He clutched his shoulder in pain as Malik hissed, "I'm talking about Anzu, you son of a…! All this time, she hasn't been doing anything but thinking about you!"

Groaning in pain, Bakura got back up on his knee and lowered his head. "I have done nothing to her. I swear on my wings, I did nothing to her."

Malik was deciding on whether or not he should believe his follower when he heard Weevil snigger. Malik grabbed the bug-eyed vampire by his throat and hissed, "Do you have something to say?"

Not being afraid this time, Weevil said, "Bakura's lying. He did do something to Anzu. He kissed her."

Malik's glare turned icy as he roughly pushed Weevil to the ground and slowly looked at Bakura. The albino stood up and said, "It was before you wanted her. You told me yourself that you didn't want her so I put the move on her so that she could get under my spell. I never expected her to get this obsessed with me!"

Bakura's words had no effect on his evil master. He grabbed his eldest follower and pulled him close. "I saved you from those miserable humans. I gave you eternal life. I gave you a place to stay and plenty of blood to drink. This is you repay me?"

Bakura glared at his master. "Like I said, it was before you showed interest in her. If I had known, I never would have touched her."

He was lying through his teeth and, unfortunately, Malik could tell. He pushed his follower to the ground and kicked him across the face. As Bakura was recovering, Malik smirked and said, "I'm feeling generous today so I'll let you live. But now this…if you ever come near my princess again…I'll give you my deadliest punishment. Do I make myself clear?"

Holding his face, Bakura stood up and nodded, for he saw himself what the punishment was. Still curious about what it was, Weevil asked, "Master…what is this punishment you're always talking about?"

Malik glared at his servant and Weevil quickly got down on one knee. "Forgive me, my lord. It was not my place to ask."

Malik slightly nodded and turned back to Bakura. "If you want to get back on my good side…then I have a mission for you."

Face fully recovered, Bakura got back on one knee and closed his eyes in acceptance. "I understand. Tell me what I need to do."

Malik smirked evilly. "Bring Anzu here."

His three supporters looked at him a little surprised. Malik smirked evilly. "I'm tired to battling with Pegasus. It's time for me to win this battle. Bakura, I want you to grab Anzu TONIGHT and bring her here to me."

Bakura slightly bit his lip but nodded. Malik nodded and added, "By the way, don't try anything sneaky tonight. Rex and Weevil will be watching you."

The two young ones sniggered in their annoying way but stopped when their master glared at them. Cracking his neck a little more than a human, Malik sat back down on this throne and said, "Get to it."

Rex and Weevil bowed and jumped out of sight. Bakura hesitated a little but left after seeing Malik's deathly glare.

---

Anzu sighed deeply as she pulled on a blue skirt and a long sleeved, dark green shirt on. "Finally…my feelings of being watched are gone. Maybe now I can get back to a normal life."

Just then, the phone rang, making her jump. She answered it. Before she could answer, she heard a familiar voice say, "Meet me in your basement in two minutes."

Anzu froze. "Bakura? Is that you?"

Unfortunately the line disconnected before Anzu could learn who it was. Hoping it was Bakura, she raced down to her basement. At first there was no one there. Suddenly a hand grabbed her from behind. She was so startled that she jumped and screamed. Then she was hit on the back of her neck and knocked out.

She started to fall but the hands caught her and pulled her back. The hands belonged to Bakura, who was smirking evilly. With his left hand keeping her up, his right hand touched her left cheek. "That was too easy."

Rex and Weevil appeared in front of Bakura. Rex grumbled, "Way too easy. You didn't let us have any fun."

Bakura hissed. Weevil looked at Anzu and purred. "She's even cuter up close."

Bakura pulled Anzu over his shoulder. Glaring at the young ones, he disappeared with the two losers right behind him.

---

Bakura gently put Anzu on the ground of a prison cell. He watched her for a moment and sighed. He caressed her face but then stopped. Grumbling, he quickly left. He made his way to his room where he found Malik waiting for him. "Did you get her?"

Bakura just nodded as he roughly tore off his shirt and threw it at Malik's feet. His master looked at his follower and asked, "A problem, Bakura?"

Bakura shook his head as he jumped up to the ceiling, where he wrapped his wings around his body. Malik rolled his eyes. "Fine, don't tell me. Just don't bother me when I'm having fun with my new princess."

As Malik started to leave, he heard Bakura murmur, "Don't hurt her…too much."

Malik looked at his follower, who was looking away, and hissed. He then left, slamming the door behind him. Bakura stayed on the ceiling and grumbled some more.


	8. Pain of the mind and heart

Evil forbidden love

By Tima, Yami's wife

Based on a fanart.

I don't own YuGiOh.

Chapter 8: Pain of the mind and heart

The next morning, Bakura woke up groggy. He had a restless sleep for the first time in either of his lives. Rubbing his eyes, he flipped down to the ground and stretched his wings. "Ugh…what's the matter with me?"

Just then, someone knocked on the door. Still rubbing his right eye, Bakura barked for the person to enter. The most recent member of Malik's group, Valon, entered, trying to not hit his wings. The albino vampire rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

Valon closed the door. "Before I answer that, I have to ask you this. How did you get used to these wings?"

Bakura rolled his eyes again as he stretched his wings out again. "Just keep them close to your body when you walk around. Now what the hell do you want?"

Valon smirked. "I just saw that little cutie you brought here. You have great taste."

Growling, Bakura grabbed Valon by the neck and positioned a dagger at his throat. "Touch her…and I'll kill you."

Being arrogant, Valon raised his eyebrow. "Oh really? I'm pretty sure that you won't kill me."

Bakura pushed Valon to the wall and pushed his dagger into the cocky vampire's throat. He didn't press it hard enough to break the skin but it was still hard enough to get the message across. "Want to bet?"

Valon smirked. "Nice try. I know that you'll be punished if you kill me. Our master told me that he will give anyone who kills their comrade his most dangerous punishment, whatever it is."

Bakura knew he was right. He then walked to his bed and stabbed it with his dagger. "You don't want to know what the punishment. I've seen it once and that was enough for me."

Valon slightly nodded. "I figured it was bad. But what's your position on the human chick? I thought you hated women."

"I do hate women!"

"Then why are you acting all defensive and protective of her?"

Bakura looked away and snapped, "Get out!"

Valon smirked evilly. As he started to leave, he said, "Enjoy the torture you're given yourself."

After the door was closed, Bakura hurled his dagger at it. Breathing heavily, he asked, "What the hell was he talking about?"

---

Anzu woke up to find herself in a prison cell. Rubbing the back of her head, she sat up and wondered, "What's going on? Where am I?"

Hearing someone coming down the hall, she went to the bars and looked to see who it was. It was a pale Chinese girl with small bat wings on her back. She stopped and looked Anzu over. "So…you're the new girl that Master wants."

Anzu raised her eyebrow. "What are you talking about? Who are you? And why do you have bat wings on your back?"

The Chinese girl rolled her eyes. "One question at a time."

"All right. Who are you?"

"I have a few names around here. But when I was human, I went by the name of Vivian."

Anzu was even more confused. "What are you talking about? You are a human."

Vivian smirked evilly. "I suppose no one told you the whole deal."

"No. I just woke up. Where am I?"

"You're at my Master's hideout. Bakura brought you here."

Anzu's eyes brightened when she heard Bakura's name. "Bakura? He's here? Can I see him?"

Vivian sniggered. "You want to see the vampire who brought you here?"

Anzu froze. "Bakura…a vampire? That's impossible…"

Vivian grinned evilly and was about to say something when an arm wrapped itself around her neck from behind. Malik hissed, "Now, now, Vivian…you shouldn't tell our guest too much at once."

Vivian slightly scowled. "What expect me to do when I meet the girl who's going to replace me?"

Malik chuckled and licked Vivian's cheek, making her sigh in enjoyment, and said, "You misunderstand. I'm going to have both of you. I'm not getting rid of either of you."

Vivian grinned but Anzu snapped, "You are not going to have me! If someone would let me choose, I would choose to be with Bakura!"

Letting Vivian go, Malik went to the bars and grabbed Anzu's chin. "Oh really? Do you honestly think that my eldest follower would want to be with you? A vampire would never even consider being with a mortal human. So what makes you think that Bakura will be with you?"

Anzu glared and hissed, "That's a lie! Bakura is not a vampire like you two!"

"Oh, yes I am," sounded a familiar voice. Anzu's eyes slightly widened in excitement and pure stun. With his cape on to hide his wings, Bakura came into view and looked at Anzu. She looked at him and whimpered, "Bakura…are you really…a…a…?"

Bakura finished for her, "A vampire?" Anzu nodded and Bakura nodded as well. "Yes. I've been a vampire for the past five years. My loyalties lie with my master alone."

Anzu's eyes started to water. "That's impossible…"

Malik let Anzu go and removed Bakura's cape. The albino's wings stretched out. Anzu sunk down to the ground. "No…no…"

Bakura slightly looked away. Malik smiled evilly. "Hate to break it to you…no, that's not true. It gives me great pleasure to tell you that the one you've become obsessed with is an agent of darkness. Just think about that while my servants get your outfit ready."

Malik and Bakura started to leave when Anzu reached out and grabbed Bakura's ankle. He looked at her and shook his foot to get her to let go him. But she stubbornly held onto his ankle. "Please…talk to me."

Bakura rolled his eyes and was about to continue to leave when Malik grabbed his shoulder and pushed her to the ground. "Bakura…don't be rude. Our guest has asked you to talk to her."

Bakura groaned but nodded. Vivian then proceeded to unlock the cell. After Bakura got in, she closed the door, tossed Bakura the key, and left with Malik. Rolling his eyes, Bakura looked down at Anzu and asked, "What do you want?"

Looking at his wings, Anzu asked, "Bakura…why didn't you tell me?"

Bakura laughed. "What, tell you that I'm a vampire? You would have called me crazy and my leader would have killed me for not getting you for him!"

Anzu reacted. "Get me for him?"

Bakura sat down and laid down. "Of course! That's the only reason why I was so kind to you! I told you before, I hate women!"

Anzu took in a shaky breath as she laid down. She held her head over his and whispered, "So…you didn't mean what you said…the night we met?"

Bakura started to say something when he noticed that a tear was falling from her right eye. His glare softened and he used his right hand to wipe away the tear. When Anzu opened her eyes, he swallowed hard. "Well…I suppose…some of those words had meaning behind them."

Anzu slightly smiled. "I can take that."

Bakura then asked, "So do you hate me…or fear me…because of what I am?"

Anzu shook her head and whispered, "I could never hate you…"

Bakura would have blushed if he was alive. He quickly got up, left the cell, and locked the door. Anzu followed him to the bars and asked, "When can I see you again?"

Bakura looked at her and just left. Anzu looked after him and sighed.

---

Valon watched Bakura rush out of the prison and smirked. "Well, well, well…I was right. I wonder what Malik will say when he learns this."

"He already knows," sounded Malik's voice on the ceiling. Valon looked up to find Malik standing on the ceiling. The evil vampire lord smirked. "So…my eldest follower is falling for a useless mortal female."

Valon shrugged. "That's what you expect when someone weak like him is exposed to a female."

Malik nodded. "That's true. We'll have to keep our eyes on Bakura to see if he'll do something foolish. In the meantime, I'll have my fun with the human called Anzu." Valon smirked evilly.


	9. Thick fog of confusion

Evil forbidden love

By Tima, Yami's wife

Based on a fanart.

I don't own YuGiOh.

Chapter 9: Thick fog of confusion

Bakura roughly removed the dagger out of his door and proceeded to slash everything he could touch. He kept it up until he finally collapsed from exhaustion. He looked up and saw all the damage he had done to his room. Catching his breath, he sat up and threw the dagger as far as he could. Clutching his head, he growled, "What the hell's the matter with me?"

Just then someone knocked on his door. He looked away and shouted, "Leave me alone."

The door opened and Valon entered. Looking at the damage, he asked, "Geez, what's your problem?"

Bakura wrapped his wings around his body as he took his shirt off. "Didn't you hear what I said?"

Valon nodded. "Of course I did. That doesn't mean I have to listen to you."

Bakura growled but didn't say anything. Valon looked at his elder and smirked. "Still giving yourself torture, huh?"

Bakura hissed, "I am not torturing myself! Get that thought out of your head!"

Valon chuckled evilly. "So now you're lying on top of everything. That is so tacky."

Bakura grabbed another dagger he kept between his mattresses and threw it at Valon. To the albino's surprise, Valon caught the dagger without even flinching. Bakura didn't expect this and said, "What the hell…? How the hell did you do that?"

Valon gripped the dagger and scowled, "I was once a hunter."

Bakura knew this from Malik but he decided to give Valon a hard time. His eyes grew wide and backed up a little. Valon shook his head. "I'm not like that anymore. Malik changed me." He then chuckled. "It's ironic. The one vampire I've been hunting for my entire life…changed me."

Still giving Valon a hard time, Bakura asked, "What happened?"

Valon looked at the dagger as he remembered that day. "I got a tip of where Malik was hiding. Apparently, he was supposed to be staying in a run-down warehouse. I went to ambush him but…he ambushed me. I was bit from behind. Later on, after I revived here and realized that his lifestyle could offer me so much more than a human's life, he told me that someone told him that I would be waiting for him."

Bakura looked away and tried not to smirk. However his smirk became visible and Valon saw it. "What's with the smirk?"

Realizing he was caught but not caring, Bakura looked at Valon. "Have you ever wondered who tipped the master off?"

Valon nodded. He then saw Bakura's smirk widen into a grin and figured it out. "You…you told Malik where I was waiting for him!"

Bakura nodded. "And I gave you the tip. Just think of it as revenge. You killed all my friends while looking for our master. Besides, I had to do something to get my mind off of Anzu."

Unfortunately, at the mention of her name, he closed his eyes in slight pain. That gave Valon the opportunity he needed. He jumped Bakura and attacked him. Bakura tried to defend himself but Valon said, "Touch me and I will literally eat Anzu."

Bakura froze at that statement and, once again, gave Valon the opportunity he needed. He used his dagger to cut Bakura's wrists, ankles, and left cheek. He would cut some more if his arm hadn't frozen in mid-air. He tried to move it but his arm refused to cooperate. Bakura heard a familiar chuckle and smirked. "I suppose you forgot about the master's mind powers."

Valon groaned and looked over his shoulder. Malik was standing in the doorway, using his right thumb and two fingers to channel his powers to Valon's wrist. He twisted his wrist toward him and Valon flew backwards onto his wings. As Valon was stretched his wings to get feeling back in them, Malik growled, "Don't attack your fellow comrades…unless you want my punishment."

Suspicious about the punishment but not wanting to get killed, Valon nodded. Malik then looked at Bakura, expecting him speak up, but the albino seemed to be somewhere else. Rolling his eyes, the vampire king went forward and grabbed Bakura by the neck. "I just saved your neck and I don't get a thank you?"

Startled by his voice, Bakura looked at his master and raised his eyebrow. "What did you say?"

Malik growled and threw Bakura on the ground. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Bakura sat up and looked away. "Nothing…"

Malik didn't believe him. He started to demand him to tell the truth when he heard Valon laugh. Malik turned around and backhanded Valon while barking, "What are you laughing at?"

Valon touched his injured cheek and said, "I know what's wrong with Bakura. His head is filled with that new girl, Anzu."

Eyes narrowing into a death glare, Malik turned to Bakura, who was still in a daze. Growling, his master grabbed his eldest follower's wings and scratched them. Bakura screamed in pain and pounded the ground in pain. Valon started to freak out a little and backed up. Still scratching Bakura's wings, Malik hissed, "You're not going anywhere."

Feeling his spine tingle, Valon nodded and stayed put. Finally Malik stopped scratching Bakura's wings and took a step back. Bakura was crumbled on the ground, catching his breath. His wings were covered with scratches that looked painful. Malik nodded in his accomplishment and said, "Forget about her. Do you understand me?"

Bakura looked up at his master and didn't answer. Malik kicked his follower across the face and growled, "Do you understand me!"

Looking away, Bakura nodded. "I understand…please forgive me…"

Malik just turned around sharply and said on his way out, "Bakura, don't leave this room. Valon, come with me."

Now alone, Bakura climbed up onto his bed and laid on his stomach. His mind was still filled with Anzu and he clutched his head. "What is wrong with me?"

---

Valon was leaning on Bakura's door, listening in. nodding, he turned to Malik and said, "He's still thinking about her."

Malik growled. "What the hell is wrong with him? Do you have any suggestions on what to do?"

Valon smirked evilly. "Just one. Keep Bakura locked in his room. You do what you want to Anzu but let Bakura hear you."

Malik looked at Valon and nodded. "I like the way you think."

Valon slightly shrugged. "I try. I had to think this way to try to kill you."

Malik positioned his dagger at Valon's throat. "You still want to kill me?"

Valon nodded. "No. You're my master. You can give me more than anything the humans can."

Malik nodded and said, "I like your idea. Let's start now."

Valon nodded and locked Bakura's door. Malik laughed evilly as he headed for the prison where Anzu was.


	10. Offers and a new vampire

Evil forbidden love

By Tima, Yami's wife

Based on a fanart.

I don't own YuGiOh.

_This chapter is based on ideas from Nightfall2525_

Chapter 10: Offers and a new vampire

Malik entered the prison. As he went down the row of cells, his prisoners shrunk into the back corner, hoping to not be seen by the dark lord. But one woman didn't back down. In fact, she stayed on her bed, reading her magazine. Malik went to her cell and growled, "So…I see you're not afraid of me…Mai."

Mai put down her magazine, still not looking at Malik. "I'm not afraid of anything or anyone."

Malik reached in and grabbed her hair roughly. "You should consider yourself lucky that I only use you for human entertainment and I don't kill you now."

Mai looked at him. "Then why don't you?"

Malik used his other hand and gently touched her cheek. "It's because…you're too cute for one of my daggers…and too nasty for my fangs."

He then slapped her and moved on. Mai slightly rubbed her slapped face and sat up. "Always has a temper, that one."

Hiding under the bed was her cellmate Rebecca, who was shivering from Malik's appearance. "Why…do you always…go against him? He could kill you."

Mai shook her head. "No, he won't. I'm too valuable to him. After that other follower left, I'm his only access to money. Without me…he's flat broke."

Rebecca just shivered as she grabbed her picture of her grandfather and clutched it close to her heart.

---

Malik arrived at Anzu's prison cell. He wasn't sure if she knew he was there or not. She was lying on her stomach and looking out her window. 'What better way to get what's mine than when she's asleep?' he thought as he inserted the key into the lock.

Anzu was awake and heard the key jingle. She would have looked if she hadn't heard Malik growling at Mai a minute ago. She wasn't sure if it was really him but she didn't want to look. She closed her eyes, waiting for the person to leave. The door closed and the key turned to lock the door. Whoever it was sat on the bed next to her and lightly touched her cheek down to her neck.

The next thing she knew was that she was pushed onto her back and a single nail ran down the front of her shirt, ripping it open. As the person pulled the shirt apart, she opened her eyes. She looked into blood red eyes and an evil smile. "Well now, my Princess. Your King is here to take what's mine by right. We can do this willing or I can have fun taking you my way…" he leaned next to her ear, "…and my way is only fun if you're a vampire. Humans find it painful and black out after an hour session. Then I have to wake them and start all over again. So what will it be?"

Anzu whimpered and turned her head away, closing her eyes in fear. Malik grinned evilly. "I guess we'll be doing things my way."

But before he could do anything, he heard a window break and Rebecca cry out in surprise. He got up, opened the door, and looked out. He saw no one but heard all the prisoners freaking out. Growling, he got out to calm everyone down. That was what the intruder was waiting for.

The trespasser climbed along the ceiling and very softly set foot on the bed. A hand reached from behind Anzu and covered her mouth and nose with a cloth. She jumped in surprise but then slumped forward in a deep sleep. The intruder smirked evilly and whispered in a familiar voice, "Don't worry, Anzu. I'll get you out of here."

The two disappeared and not a moment too soon. Malik returned, still growling at his prisoners to shut up. But when he got back inside the cell, he didn't see Anzu. However he saw something familiar. He found a card with a Blue Eyes White Dragon on it.

Malik knew who the card belonged to and he wasn't too happy by it being there. He growled more furiously and burned the card with his magic. "That bas…! He stole my girl!"

Passing by, Valon stuck his head in. "What's the matter with you?"

Still growling, Malik reach through the bars and scratched Valon across the face. "Get everyone together! I have an important mission for them!"

---

An hour later, Anzu moaned and woke up in a large bedroom. She looked out the window and covered her eyes at the sunlight pouring in from the window. Looking down, she was surprised to find silk sheets covering her body. Looking under the covers, she saw that she wasn't in her outfit. She was now wearing a blood red silk negligee.

Hearing a knock at the door, Anzu covered her chest with the sheets. A young brunette walked in, carrying a tray of food. Anzu was surprised at who it was. "Mana? What are you doing here?"

Mana didn't answer her question. "Master asked me to be your personal maid for as long as your stay is. I have your lunch and I'll draw you a hot bath. My Master wants you to join him for dinner tonight. I will have a dress ready for you then."

She puts the food on a small table and walked to a door on the left side of the bed where Anzu was. But just before she left, Anzu asked, "Where am I?"

Mana looked at Anzu. "Why, you're at my Master's house. Where else?"

"How did I get here?"

"My Master brought you here. He rescued you."

Anzu held her hand up. "Wait. Who's 'Master'?"

Mana opened the door. "I'm not allowed to say his name. None of us are. But you'll recognize him."

With that, Mana left. Taking a deep breath and collecting herself, Anzu walked to the table and slowly started to eat her lunch. Her mind was filled with everything that had happened to her the past couple of days. When she finished, she laid back down on the bed and sighed deeply. "What happened to me?"

Mana's voice rang out, "A lot, that's for sure."

Anzu stood up, startled by Mana's voice. "Mana, don't do that! With everything that's happened to me, I need any more scares!"

Mana nodded apologetic. "I'm sorry. I just came to tell you that your bath is ready. Just through that door on the right."

Anzu nodded and went through the door to the right of the bed. Mana sat on the bed as she said to a dark corner, "She's very frightened."

Sitting in the dark corner was her master. "I know. I've been here the whole time."

Mana got down on one knee and asked, "If it's not too bold, how will you help her?"

Her master sighed and got up, walking toward the door while staying in the shadows. "I'll protect her. That's all you need to know. I don't need Malik destroying another close female."

---

When the sun set, the fully refreshed Anzu was sitting back on the bed. She felt her sanity for Bakura return and clutched her head. She was about to rolled up into a ball under the covers when Mana came in, holding a red silk dress. "My Master wants you to wear this tonight."

Anzu looked at Mana and then at the dress. "I have to wear that?"

Mana nodded. Anzu groaned but grabbed the dress.

---

The dining room had a medium length table with food and lit candles on the table. There was a lit fireplace and two comfy chairs in front of it. Someone was already sitting in the right chair, which was evident with a left hand being in view holding a full wine glass.

Anzu entered, wearing the red dress. It was tight, off the shoulder, and had high slits on both hips. All in all, it was a dress that seemed to be Anzu's style. She saw the hand and curtsied. "Hello, sir. Um…thank you for saving me. Um…I like this dress. It's, um…definitely my style. Um…"

"Can you say anything without the word 'um' in it?" barked the man.

Anzu froze at the voice, for it was oddly familiar. "No…it can't be…"

He stood up and came forward so that his face was seen by the lit candles. Anzu's eyes grew wide. "Seto Kaiba?"

Kaiba nodded once as he swirled the dark wine around in the glass. "Yes. Are you surprised?"

Anzu took a few steps back in fear. "You're…you're a vampire?"

Kaiba sighed as he went to his seat at one end of the table. "It's one of the few good things Pegasus did to me. He bit me when I went to get some more rare cards."

Anzu remained where she was, still stunned by what she just learned. "But…if you're a vampire…why are you able to walk around during day?"

Kaiba took a sip of his drink. "When I revived, he gave the blood of an immortal. Said it was to not raise suspicions." Looking at her, he gestured to the chair on the opposite end of the table. "Come. Sit. You must be starving."

Slowly nodding, Anzu made her way to her chair. "Does Mokuba know?"

Kaiba nodded. "He saw everything, from the bite to me becoming immortal. He wants to become like me but we're waiting to get our hands on immortal blood."

Anzu slowly sat down, her eyes glued on Kaiba. He saw her gaze and glared. She immediately looked away. He said, "There's no need to be afraid. I will not harm you. I'm not like Malik."

Anzu looked at Kaiba as Mana served her dinner. "How can I trust you?"

Kaiba set his wine glass down and rested his head on the back of his right hand. "Technically, you can't. No one can trust a vampire, let alone a vampire lord. But you've known me for a long time and you trusted me when you thought I was a human. Granted, you did annoy me all the time with your friendship speeches. But believe me; I'm not going to sink my teeth into your neck anytime soon. You can help me kill Malik…for what he did to a friend of mine."

When he said that, his wine glass was destroyed without Kaiba even touching it. Mana quickly gave him another full glass, wiped the liquid away as best as she could, and threw the glass shards away. Taking a deep breath, Anzu nodded once and slowly started to eat her dinner with Kaiba watching her intensely.

---

Malik just dismissed his followers from their meeting. But Bakura stayed behind. "Master?"

"What!" Malik growled. He was still pissed from losing Anzu to an enemy.

Bakura swallowed hard. "Master…if there's anything I can do…to get Anzu back…just let me know."

Malik grabbed Bakura by the throat and brought him close to his face, eyes burning. "YOU will do nothing! It's because of you and your stupid actions that Anzu wasn't able to give herself to me! She's still obsessed with you! Now, because she hesitated, Kaiba has her! Now get out of my sight!"

Malik pushed Bakura to the ground. Greatly agitated, Bakura quickly left before he could lash out at his master. On the way out, he ran into Valon, who said, "Nicely done. Because you made the move on her, we lost her."

Bakura just growled and took off. Valon turned to Rex and Weevil, who were nearby, and said, "Our elder is turning soft and weak."


	11. New mysteries

Evil forbidden love

By Tima, Yami's wife

Based on a fanart.

I don't own YuGiOh.

Chapter 11: New mysteries

The next morning, Bakura woke up feeling very tired. He couldn't find the restful sleep he needed. He tried to flip down to the ground but he crashed down to the ground. As he slowly got up, he rubbed his head and wondered, "What's wrong with me? I'm not usually this weak."

Valon stuck his head in and saw Bakura rubbing his head. The ex-hunter laughed. "What's the matter with you, had a little fall on your head?"

Bakura threw a dagger at Valon, who calmly caught it. "Got up on the wrong side of the ceiling?"

Bakura turned around sharply. "Just leave me alone."

Rex and Weevil stuck their head and sniggered. Weevil chirped, "You're right, Valon. Bakura HAS gotten soft!"

Rex agreed. "And weak! Don't forget weak, too!"

Bakura growled and pushed the two against the wall with his wings. "Valon, have you been talking about me?"

Valon just laughed and left. Rex and Weevil quickly removed Bakura's wings and followed Valon. Bakura stretched his wings out, wincing at the scratches. "Ow…what's the matter with me? Where are you…Anzu?"

---

Rex and Weevil were leaning against the door with Valon and Malik watching them. Weevil nodded. "He's talking about Anzu."

Malik growled and punched the wall, just barely missing Valon's cheek. Valon looked at his master's arm and took a step aside. "What do you need me to do?"

Malik just growled, "For now, leave me."

Rex and Weevil wanted to protest but Valon pulled them away. Malik punched the wall again, making a hole in the stone wall. "That bas…! Bakura had better not betray him!" He then calmed down and smirked evilly. "Well, Kaiba will return my princess. He has to…with what I got up my sleeve."

---

Anzu woke up in the bedroom, wearing the blood red negligee. Kaiba was sitting at the foot of the bed with a fresh glass of dark red liquid. "How did you sleep?"

Anzu sat up and nodded. "Kind of…"

Kaiba cocked his head to the side. "What's wrong?"

Anzu looked at him in shock. "You actually care about me?"

Kaiba scoffed. "Don't let it go to your head. I just don't want Malik to harm another female again. He's already done that to me once before."

When he finished that sentence, a nearby mirror cracked. Anzu jumped as Kaiba calmly looked at it and took a sip of his drink. "Sorry. Pegasus gave me mind powers and I have trouble controlling them when I'm mad."

Anzu scooted back and covered her chest with the sheets. Kaiba shook his head in annoyance and got up. "I'll leave you to get dressed. Mana!"

Mana raced in and quickly got down on one knee. "Yes, your grace?"

Kaiba headed for the door. "Have her dressed and escort her to my office when she's ready."

Just before he left, Mana said, "Master, I have to tell you that we're running low on your drink supply. Which servants shall I take blood from to stock up your drinks?"

Anzu's eyes grew wide as she looked at Kaiba's drink. "That's…blood?"

Kaiba slightly shrugged his head as he took another sip, making Anzu feel queasy. "Mixed with red wine. A vampire needs food, doesn't he?" Not waiting for an answer, he turned to Mana. "Have the chamber maids give their blood."

Mana bowed and Kaiba left. Anzu followed him with her eyes as she asked, "Are you…a vampire as well?"

Mana shook her head. "No, I'm human. All of us are. Master just has a blood drive machine so that we can donate our blood for his survival."

With that, Mana went to a chest at the foot of Anzu's bed and rummaged through this. Anzu peeked into the chest and raised her eyebrow. "What's Kaiba doing with all these dresses?"

Mana paused, thinking about whether or not she should answer. She exhaled sharply and continued to rummage through the dresses. She then pulled out a cream-colored dress. It had long sleeves and a short skirt. She looked at it, shook her head, and gently put it down back in the trunk. Standing up, Anzu looked at the dress, thinking it looked familiar. "What's wrong with that dress?"

Pulling out a blood red casual dress, Mana held it up to Anzu and said, "Master doesn't allow anyone to wear that dress. It's much too special to him."

Anzu wanted to press the matter but Mana quickly handed her the dress. "This is perfect for you. Try it on."

Anzu was curious but liked the dress she was given. She went behind a screen and put it on, still thinking about that cream-colored dress. When she came out with the dress on, Mana squealed in delight. "You look so pretty! Fit for Master! Come, let's show him!"

Mana grabbed Anzu's arm and quickly pulled her out. She dragged the bewildered young woman along. Anzu took the opportunity to look around. Unfortunately nothing seemed out of the ordinary. But when Mana stopped in front of an open door, Anzu noticed a closed door that wasn't there before. What stood out about it was that it was locked with a big padlock. She started to reach for it when Kaiba stepped out and quickly grabbed her wrist. "Never touch this."

Anzu started to ask why but the look in Kaiba's eyes made her think better. He let go of her wrist and looked at the locked door. "No one is allowed to go in there. Only I enter this room."

Anzu raised her eyebrow as her curiosity got the best of her. "Why, what's behind there?"

Kaiba just snapped, "None of your business!" and walked down the hall. Anzu hesitated when Kaiba said, "Don't leave this house…and stay out of that room."

When he disappeared, Anzu quickly grabbed the padlock. But she was launched back by an unknown power. Mana winced a little but then said, "Master is very good at making barrier spells. He keeps it around the door whenever he's not around."

Rubbing her head, Anzu asked, "Why? What type of room is that?"

Mana looked at the locked door. "It's a lab of some sort. None of us know what he's doing in there at night."

---

Kaiba sat down on his chair behind the desk at KaibaCorp and shook his head at all the work. "Some things never change…" he murmured as he started to work.

Just then his secretary came in. "Mr. Kaiba, you have a message on your video line."

Kaiba rolled his eyes as he continued to work. "Can't this wait until I have the time…and the interest?"

The secretary shook her head. "But, sir…he said to tell you…'Her infection is looking good'?"

Kaiba froze and an empty glass near him shattered. The secretary, used to this by now, quickly left the room as Kaiba whipped around in his chair and pushed a button on the arm handle of the chair. Blinds covered the windows and a screen appeared in front of him. Malik appeared on the screen. "Long time no see, Kaiba."

Kaiba growled, "What do you want?"

Malik scowled. "I want my princess back. You stole her from me."

Kaiba smirked. "She doesn't belong to you. You didn't even go get her; you had your follower get her. As I remember, you said that a girl belongs to the one who takes her. So, technically speaking, Anzu belongs to me."

Malik growled but then remembered something and smirked evilly. "If that is true, then I suppose Kisara belongs to me…since I took her personally."

Kaiba's hands clenched into fists as he growled, "Give her back this instant!"

Malik shook his head. "According to your rules, she's mine. Though, I do admit, her neck is getting a little ugly. I guess the infection is getting worse."

Growling, Kaiba destroyed the screen. Turning around roughly, Kaiba growled, "Don't worry, Kisara. I'm coming for you."


	12. We have a deal

Evil forbidden love

By Tima, Yami's wife

Based on a fanart.

I don't own YuGiOh.

_Some ideas came from my friend, Nightfall2525._

_I normally watch the show "Supernatural" while I write the chapters. An idea came from the episode that I'm watching._

Chapter 12: We have a deal

A week later, Bakura was getting restless. He couldn't concentrate on anything. His mind was being consumed by Anzu. Yet he had numerous things to keep him busy. He kept practicing his sword play, his fighting skills, and his magic. Yet, he still kept thinking about the girl he stole a kiss from.

Rex and Weevil knew that something was bothering him and kept bugging him about his troubles. Finally Bakura knocked them over with his scratched wing and said, "Stop bothering me, you little ingrates! Do you want me to kill you two?"

Watching from the sidelines, Valon chuckled at Bakura's anger. He walked forward and started to applaud. "Bravo. Bravo. Very impressive. You should use that anger towards your 'fun' with Anzu."

Anger clouding his mind, Bakura threw a bunch of daggers at Valon. The brown-haired vampire jumped out of the way of the dagger and laughed. "Did I touch a nerve?"

Bakura just growled as Malik entered the room. "What the hell is going on here?"

Valon smirked as Bakura said, "Nothing, master."

Malik nodded as he took out a bloody dagger and licked the blood off it. Valon noticed it and said, "Where did that come from?"

Malik looked at it and grinned evilly. "You know Vivian? Well…I decided to make room from Anzu. I can't have two princesses."

Valon grinned evilly and Bakura didn't show any emotions. "You killed her, didn't you? That would explain the screams the past few days."

Malik tossed the dagger away and Rex and Weevil followed it to get the last few drops of blood. "I decided to have some painful fun with her."

Valon then thought of something. "Hey…what if Anzu won't submit to you like Vivian did?"

Malik smirked evilly and held up a piece of paper. Valon and Bakura looked at it and both reacted differently. Valon grinned. "Cool! I haven't seen one of these in a while!"

Bakura was horrified. "You're going to possess her?"

Malik nodded. "It's the only way to get her under control."

Bakura growled and took off out of sight. Malik shook his head. "Rex! Weevil!"

The two kids looked up from the dagger. Malik growled, "Follow Bakura."

The two kids nodded and followed Bakura.

---

Bakura ran into his room and kicked his bed. growling, he realized, "I have to find her," and flew out the window.

Rex and Weevil arrived just in time to see Bakura fly out the window. Rex growled. "Great! We won't be able to find him!"

Weevil disagreed. "It's almost sunrise. He won't go far. Let's find him." Rex nodded and the two followed their elder.

Bakura flew off, trying to find Anzu's scent. He overheard Rex and Weevil's wings and knew that they where right behind him. He needed to loss them to find Anzu and talk to Kaiba. He didn't know if Kaiba was OK or not. He had heard a lot of things from his master but he knew that he couldn't trust his master. He also didn't care if Malik was telling the truth or not. All that he cared about right now was Anzu and keeping Malik far away from her. Bakura even wondered if Kaiba could help him get free so he could be with the one person that was stealing his dead heart.

As he kept flying, he noticed that the sun was coming up. Looking back, he saw that Rex and Weevil were turning around. He considered turning around but became stubborn and headed down to the ground. He took out a special cloak to try to hide from the sun's light.

Once the sun came up, he hissed at the light but started to walk to Kaiba's manor. It was slow but he didn't give up. As he took a break from the burns on his legs, a limo pulled up and stopped next to him. The door opened and there sat Kaiba. "You are ether trying to kill yourself or you're trying to get to my guest? Either way, get in before the sun kills you."

Knowing that Kaiba was right but not liking it, Bakura got into the dark limo and rubbed his burns. As the limo drove off, Kaiba gave Bakura a glass of red wine and blood. "I see you have the same habit as Pegasus," Bakura said as he slowly drank the blood wine.

Kaiba growled. "It was just a way to get my food without making people suspicious."

Bakura just nodded as he continued to drank the blood wine. Kaiba asked, "What are you doing out here? You could have gotten killed…not that I really care."

Bakura sighed. "I just had to see Anzu."

Kaiba looked at Anzu and smirked. "She'll be glad to see you, too."

Once they were at the mansion, Kaiba took Bakura to where Tea was playing with Mokuba. Bakura wanted to say hello to her but Kaiba held him back, with a shake of his head. Bakura nodded as he watch Anzu. She had a true smile on her face, which made him smile a small one. "Kaiba, can we talk?"

They walked to his private office. Once there, Kaiba sat at his seat and Bakura took a seat in front of him. "Kaiba, I have to tell you. I won't leave Malik for good. I can't fight him on my own. He still has power over me."

He opened his wings to show what Malik did to him. Kaiba slightly grimaced at Bakura's scratches. Bakura brought his wings back close to his body. "I don't want Anzu to go through what he did Vivian, his last human toy. I can still hear her cries, begging him to stop. He played with her for 5 days before he finally killed her."

Kaiba growled, "I will help you only if you bring Kisara back so I can save her. Anzu will be safe here. Malik can't find this place."

Bakura asked, "Can I just have Anzu back?"

Kaiba shook his head. "Not until I have Kisara. Do we have a deal or not?"

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Yes, we have a deal."

Kaiba nodded once. "Good. Also, you have 48 hours to bring her here."

Bakura nodded. Kaiba pulled out a black trench coat and handed it to Bakura. "I had a spell put on it to protect you from the sun, but the spell only last for two days."

Bakura took the coat and nodded his thanks. Kaiba opened the door and said, "If you like, you may see Anzu before you go. Mana will take you to her."

Bakura nodded as he walked out of the room."

---

Anzu sat down on her bed, a little confused. Mana had gotten her from her play with Mokuba and told her to wait for a surprise in her room. As she waited, the curtains suddenly closed. She looked around the room cautiously when she heard a familiar voice say, "You're looking good, Anzu."

Anzu's eyes grew wide and she gasped. She turned around and saw Bakura standing in the corner. Smiling brightly, she ran over and hugged him tightly. "Bakura! I missed you so much!"

Bakura felt a little uncomfortable but hugged her back. "I…missed you too."

Anzu pulled him to the bed, still smiling brightly. "Have you come to take me away?" Bakura shook his head. "Take me back to your master?" Bakura shook his head again. "Then what? After all, you said you didn't like women."

Bakura slightly shrugged. "Well…you're not all women. But I'm just here to see you."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Yes. That's basically it. I have to go now."

He started to leave but Anzu stopped him. "You don't have to go now. I mean, you just got here."

Bakura looked at her and shook his head. "I made a deal with Kaiba and I have to follow up. Afterwards, I'll take you someplace safe."

"You promise?"

"I promise. But I have to go now."

He reached for the door-handle but Anzu hugged him tight. "I'll miss you."

Bakura looked down and smiled a small smile. He hugged her back. "I'll miss you too. I'll be back in two days. But…before I go…"

Anzu looked up and her lips were captured by Bakura's. She was surprised but kissed him back. He pushed her forward and quickly left. She touched her lips and smiled.


	13. Another deal and reunion

Evil forbidden love

By Tima, Yami's wife

Based on a fanart.

I don't own YuGiOh.

Chapter 13: Another deal and reunion

Wearing the special cloak that Kaiba gave him, Bakura left the mansion. Just before he left the driveway, he felt that he was being watched. He turned around and saw Anzu looking at him from her bedroom window. He smirked and saluted her. She blushed, smiled, and waved at him. Nodding, he turned back around and headed off.

As he kept walking, another limo came up to him and rolled down the window. He just said, "Kaiba, I can handle this. Leave me alone."

A familiar voice laughed. "Why, Bakura…you've picked up your master's nasty attitude."

Bakura stopped and groaned. "Pegasus, what are you doing here?"

Pegasus stuck his head into view. "You're turning into more your master every day. Besides, I have someone who wants to see you."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Unless it's Anzu, I don't want…" He stopped when he saw a familiar face get into view next to Pegasus. "Ryou…"

Ryou smiled. "Hello, big brother! Long time, no see."

Pegasus smiled and put his arm around the young albino. "Ever since you turned into a creature of darkness, I've been watching over your brother. Making sure he gets educated, properly fed, and never be lonely."

Ryou stuck his head out and got close to Bakura's face. "Please don't be mad at him, big brother. He's been nothing but nice to me."

Still not being trusting, Bakura cocked Ryou's head and looked at his neck. "Hm…no bite marks. That's not like you, Pegasus. Knowing you, whenever you get a defenseless human within your sights, you bite them as soon as you got the chance."

Pegasus shook his head and opened the limo door. Ryou flew out of the limo and hugged Bakura so hard, they went down to the ground. Bakura's face got a hit of sun and he cried out in pain. Hearing this, Ryou quickly pulled them into the dark limo. It then took off down the road. Holding his face in pain, Bakura asked, "Now what's this all about?"

Pegasus offered him a glass of red wine and blood. Bakura shook his head. "Just answer the damn question!"

Pegasus smirked evilly. "I know all about your little agreement with Kaiba."

"How do you know?"

"I have cameras and microphones all over the house so that he wouldn't betray me."

"Does he know?"

Pegasus chuckled. "Not only that, he set them up himself. It was the only thing he could do to get me to stop asking him a billion times to betray me."

Ryou giggled as he opened a book and started to read with a flashlight. Bakura sniggered at Ryou's actions. "You're still reading those stupid novels?"

Ryou just nodded. Pegasus said, "He rarely puts them done. He says it helps with his loneliness."

Looking up, Ryou looked at Bakura. "I missed you, big brother."

Bakura smirked and ruffled Ryou's hair. "I may not have shown it…but I missed you, too."

Ryou smiled and went back to his reading. Bakura then turned back to Pegasus. "What do you want from me? You hate Malik and I serve him."

Pegasus held up his finger. "Correction. YOU hate Malik just as much as I hate him. That's why you went against him. That's why you offered to grab Kisara from your master's special hiding place. That's why you went to Kaiba in the first place."

Bakura growled, "I didn't go to Kaiba to disobey my master!"

Pegasus smiled. "That's right. You went to see Anzu. Pretty girl. I would love to nibble on her some time."

Bakura grabbed Pegasus by the throat and held his dagger close to the silver-haired vampire. "You so much as touch a strand of hair on her head, I'll make you suffer like you won't believe."

Ryou looked up and watched the interaction. Pegasus smirked evilly and pushed Bakura down to the ground. "Just as a thought. You love her."

Ryou looked at his older brother in surprise. Bakura put his dagger away. "Just stay away from her and tell me what you want from me."

Pegasus smirked. "I hate having Malik win. I'm going to help you get Kisara."

Bakura raised his eyebrow in suspicion. "Why should I trust you?"

Pegasus was about to answer when Ryou said without looking up, "Because Pegasus is the only one who knows where Kisara is. He helped build everything so he knows the building inside and out."

Pegasus looked at Ryou. "I told you to stay away from my office, you little twit."

Bakura murmured, "Only I'm allowed to call him a twit."

Pegasus looked at Bakura and held out his hand. "Do we have a deal?"

Bakura thought about it and said, "If I don't make it out in an hour, leave me. But…we have a deal."

They shook hands as Ryou sat up. "What about me? Where am I going to be?"

Bakura looked at Ryou and put his hand on his brother's head. "Sorry, kid. You'll have to stay with Pegasus."

"Why?"

"It's too dangerous. But I will come see you from time to time."

Ryou slightly pouted but nodded. Just then the limo stopped. Pegasus looked out the window and said, "We're here." Handing Bakura a piece of paper, Pegasus said, "It's a map to Kisara."

Bakura nodded his thanks and stepped out to get Kisara.


	14. Kaiba’s past and Bakura’s punishment

Evil forbidden love

By Tima, Yami's wife

Based on a fanart.

I don't own YuGiOh.

_Kaiba's past is based on an idea from Nightfall2525_

Chapter 14: Kaiba's past and Bakura's punishment

Around the time Pegasus dropped Bakura off at Malik's hideaway, Anzu, dressed in a tight black dress, was sitting in Kaiba's study, reading an old book on vampire history. Even though she was reading, her mind was on Bakura's wellbeing at the moment. She sighed for the hundredth time and turned the page when Kaiba walked in with a bottle of wine and an empty glass in his hands. He noticed the book she was reading. "I see you discovered my secret book."

Anzu quickly closed the book. "I'm sorry. It was sitting out on your desk. Forgive me."

Kaiba shook his head as he took a few steps toward her. "It's all right. I just had it out in case Mokuba wanted to catch up on his studies."

"You're having Mokuba study about your kind?"

Kaiba slightly shrugged. "I think he should know about vampires if he wants to become one. I learned about their characteristics after Pegasus bit me. He's the one who gave me the book."

"Is that when you learned that vampires existed?"

Kaiba just shook his head as the empty glass shattered by his mind power. Letting the loss pieces of the glass fall, he took out another from under his desk and poured himself a drink. Watching his every move, Anzu asked, "Seto, can you please tell me how you found out about vampires?"

Kaiba sighed. "I saw Malik myself. He virtually destroyed my soul that night."

"What happened?"

Kaiba sat down and closed his eyes, thinking back to when he first saw Malik. As he talked, the scenes ran through his mind. "It all happed when I was 10 and Mokuba was 5. We were at a movie and then dinner with a group of friends. My birth parents let us go to celebrate for they trusted the couple we were with. I had just passed a test that said I was intelligent beyond my years and that, with the right help, could be in collage by age 12. We were out for most of the night. Mother was supposed to call me but she didn't. I was having too much fun, I didn't noticed.

"When we got back, I noticed that the house was eerily quiet. I made Mokuba go to bed and I went around to investigate. I found my Father at the door to his bedroom. His throat was slit. I then looked into the bedroom and…I can still remember the look on his face as he was biting my mother's neck. He looked up, saw me, and grinned so evilly that I couldn't move. He then put his finger to his lips and flew out of an open window.

"I finally unfroze and called the police to report a double homicide. When the police got there, Mother had no blood left in her body. I later learned that she was raped and had cuts all over her body. As Mokuba and I went to the orphanage, I made a promise that I would be the one to kill him for killing them. The rest, as they say, is history."

Anzu covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh, Kaiba…I'm so sorry."

Kaiba opened his eyes and slightly shrugged. Anzu then asked, "Does Mokuba know?"

Kaiba shrugged again. "No. I told the police what I saw and they didn't believe me. But I told them to make something up so that Mokuba wouldn't be scarred for life. He was told that a burglar murdered our parents because he didn't expect them to be home. I have yet to tell him."

"Will you?"

Kaiba shook his head. "No. He's been through enough. He doesn't need this on top of everything else."

Anzu agreed. She then grasped the book in her worry. "I hope Bakura's all right."

Kaiba growled. "He better be."

---

At that moment, Bakura was hiding from the two werewolves that were guarding the room where Kisara was. He had some trouble with some of the lower-level vampires but he finally passed them. Now he had to worry about the werewolves for he didn't even know that Malik had them.

He was about to attack when Valon came into view. The albino quickly hid and overheard what Valon was saying. "Good boys. Nice job."

One tried to bite him. Valon swatted it's snout in punishment. "Bad boy, Bandit Keith." He then turned to the other one and swatted it's snout as well. "I thought you would have taught him manners by now, Raphael."

Bakura was stunned by Valon naming them. Valon then dusted himself off and said, "Very good. You two can go to sleep."

The two werewolves lumbered off and Valon backed away. Taking the opportunity, Bakura slowly came out and started to head for the door. But just before he could reach for the door handle, a sword blade touched his shoulder and Valon's voice spoke up. "I knew you come back for this. You're too predictable."

Bakura growled and turned to face Valon, expecting him to be alone. To his dismay, Valon was accompanied by Rex, Weevil, and all of the other vampire followers. Bakura growled. "I see. Well, you won't be able to stop me from accomplishing my duty."

Valon smirked evilly. "Maybe not me…but my master will be able to."

Bakura heard Malik lower down behind him. Taking a deep breath, he turned and faced his master. The vampire lord growled, "So this is it. I've given you everything you've ever needed…and ever wanted. You thank me by betraying me. What do you have to say about that?"

Bakura growled, "You're not my master anymore. I have no master."

Malik growled furiously and punched Bakura in the stomach, knocking him out. Valon grabbed him and grinned evilly. "Nicely done, my lord."

Malik rubbed his hand. "Take him to the dungeons. For betraying me, he deserves nothing less than my deadliest punishment."

Valon couldn't take it anymore. "Forgive me, master, but what is your deadliest punishment?"

Rex and Weevil tuned in to listen to what Malik would say. Their master looked at them and grinned evilly. "My deadliest punishment is something that I invented myself."

Rex asked, "What is it?"

Malik moved some hair out of Bakura face and growled, "I remove their wings…instantly killing them."

All three of the followers' eyes grew wide. Malik saw that and hissed, "What are you idiots gawking at? Get him down to the dungeons!"

Valon, Rex, and Weevil quickly reacted and raced away, carrying Bakura with them. Malik then chuckled evilly as he took out a dagger and licked it.


	15. Barely escaping with his life

Evil forbidden love

By Tima, Yami's wife

Based on a fanart.

I don't own YuGiOh.

Chapter 15: Barely escaping with his life

After a long time, Bakura groaned in pain. He then felt a whip hit him on the chest. He yelled in pain and opened his eyes. He saw that he was chained to the wall by his wrist. His left arm was already cut and felt very painful. His shirt was off and his chest was covered with whip marks.

He looked and saw that Rex, Weevil, and Valon were the ones who had whipped him. Rex and Weevil were giggled in their annoying way while Valon looked very smug about what was going on. Bakura growled, "What the hell is this?"

Valon looked up. "Ah…the traitor awakens."

Rex and Weevil sniggered some more. Bakura just growled at them, making them shrink back. Valon rolled his eyes. "Knock it off, you idiots. He can't hurt you…not with the position he's in."

Bakura hissed. Valon chuckled evilly. "Mad, are we?"

Bakura just turned away. He then realized something. "Wait, how long have I been here?"

Valon raised his eyebrow but answered. "About a day and a half. Why?"

Bakura groaned in frustration. He knew he was alone. Pegasus and Ryou were long gone and Kaiba wouldn't come to rescue him. Also, the cloak would only work for half a day. As he was going over his options, he felt the hair on the back of his neck raise. He looked to his left and saw Malik entering. The albino growled and spat at his former master's feet. The vampire lord looked at the traitorous follower. "Still got an attitude, don't you?"

Bakura hissed and turned away. Malik nodded at Valon. The brown-haired vampire whipped Bakura across the chest, making him cry out in pain. Malik grinned evilly at the cry. "You'll keep getting whipped for as long as I tell them to. I like to torture my victims before I kill them."

Bakura chuckled evilly. "I'm supposed to be afraid of a few whips? You seem to have lost some of your mind over all these years."

That remark gave him another whip but he just grit his teeth and took it. Malik didn't like the fact that the albino didn't cry out. Going toward him, he pulled out his dagger. The dagger was glowing black and that made Bakura a little nervous. Smelling his fear, the vampire lord smirked evilly. "That's right. You recognize this dagger. I use it on traitors and human pets who deserve it."

Rex and Weevil didn't understand so Valon explained. "The dagger has a dark spell on it. For humans and vampires, a single touch makes the person feel like they're being burned alive."

The two young ones shrunk back in fear. Malik continued to go toward Bakura with the dark dagger. But as he raised the dagger to attack, Bakura surprised him by kicking him across the face. The evil vampire stumbled back, dropping the dagger, and growled, "You…"

Bakura just stared his old master down. "I'm not afraid of you anymore. Right now, only one thing matters to me…and it sure as hell isn't you."

Malik touched his bruise with the side of his hand and growled furiously. He then walked off, snapping his fingers. Rex, Weevil, and Valon grinned evilly as they approached Bakura, gripping their whips. Bakura glared at them but then started to scream in pain from all the whips.

---

Anzu looked out the window into the night. She didn't understand why but she knew that Bakura was in trouble. She wanted to help him but she knew that she was useless as a human. As she continued to worry, Mana entered with a tray of food. "I got your dinner, miss. Master thought that you would like to be alone."

Anzu turned and asked, "Any sign of Bakura?"

Mana looked at her and shook her head. "No. If it's not too bold, I'm a little worried. The magic on the cloak is almost up. It ends when the sun rises in the morning."

Anzu bit her lip and turned back to the window. Mana sensed Anzu's worry and approached her. "Miss? Is there anything I can do for you?"

Anzu leaned on the window and felt a few tears falling. "Yes. Get Bakura back to me."

She slid down the ground and cried her eyes out. Mana went over and rubbed the older brunette's back. "You really love him, don't you?"

Anzu just nodded as she turned around and clutched Mana as she continued to cry. Mana held Anzu close, not knowing what to do.

---

Two hours later, Malik returned to find the three vampire still whipping Bakura. The albino was still crying out in pain. His body and wings were covered with red marks. He laughed evilly as he snapped his fingers, making his three followers back down. He then approached the traitor and said, "Had enough?"

Bakura was too busy catching his breath in his pain to answer. Malik smirked evilly as he snapped his fingers again. The chains let Bakura go and he fell to the ground. He looked up and glared at his former master. Not liking the look, Malik kicked him across the face and nodded at Valon. The brown-haired vampire picked up the albino by his hair. Malik got down to the traitor's face level and hissed, "Enjoy these last few breaths." He then barked at Valon, "Follow me…and stay so that you know never to betray me."

Valon nodded as he followed his master, dragging Bakura by his hair. Rex and Weevil wanted to follow but they were too scared to witness the punishment. Valon continued to follow his master as they came to the very door at Kisara was. Raising his eyebrow, the cocky vampire asked, "You give your punishments here?"

Malik opened the door and nodded. "This is the perfect place. After all, once I kill them, I use their bodies for experiments…as I did with your old friend, Alister."

Valon slightly growled as they went into the room. He and Bakura saw that it resembled a lab. There were scientific instruments of every kind scattered along three tables. Along the walls were torture contraptions that made them shudder. But each were stunned by one specific thing. Valon dropped Bakura and rushed to a glass jar. "My god…"

Malik smirked. "Alister was good-looking so I decided to keep his head. The others I usually burn to ashes."

Valon swallowed hard and backed up. Bakura, on the other hand, was looking at the wall opposite to him. "Kisara…"

She was chained to the wall and looked dead. Thankfully, she was breathing but just barely. But what he shudder was the injury on her neck. There were two bite marks on her neck where someone had bit her. However, the rest of her neck was black and seemed to be tightening, making it hard for her to breath. Malik looked at her and grinned evilly. "My first trophy. I gave her a bite and she became infected. Who knows how much longer she has? Doesn't matter to me."

As Malik laughed evilly, Bakura looked at her and thought, 'Anzu, wait for me. I'm coming.'

---

Back at Kaiba manor, Anzu was asleep from crying. Mana pulled the covers up to her chin and turned to see Kaiba standing in the corner. "She's growing worried…as I am."

Kaiba smirked. "You're worried about that pathetic albino?"

Mana hesitated with her answer but Kaiba gestured with his hand for her to answer. She looked down. "He's…interesting…different. He's not like Malik's other followers. He actually…has…"

Kaiba finished, "A heart?" Mana nodded as he looked out the window. "You're right. He hasn't lost all of his humanity." Then, looking at his clock, he scowled. "That jerk better hurry up. The cloak's magic only has an hour on it left."

Mana looked at Anzu and bit her lip, growing nervous.

---

At that moment, Valon was chaining Bakura down to a table on his stomach. He then put clamps on the albino's wings, making him groan in pain. Grinning evilly, Malik slowly started to lower a chain. The clamps started to pull Bakura's wings. Bakura screamed in great pain as his whole body became paralyzed with pain. For the first time, tears came to his eyes in the physical pain of his wings being removed and emotional pain of never seeing Anzu again.

Valon's eyes grew wide as he watched. He started to back up but Malik's glare made him freeze. When blood became present, he grew sick to his stomach and went to the window, throwing up along the side. Rolling his eyes, Malik stopped, leaving Bakura still crying in his pain with his wings almost off his back, and went to his cocky follower. "You could look at mutilated corpses but you can't handle this. You're pathetic."

Valon growled and wiped his mouth. "I'm not used to torture sessions!"

Malik growled, "Well, get used to them!"

"What if I don't want to?"

As the two of them continued to argue, Bakura looked up at the table near him and saw a bottle of acid. He knew that it could free him and also felt that he still had control of his wings, even though he knew that he would probably never fly again. Thinking fast, he used the tip of his wing to knock the bottle on the chain that was holding his left hand. The metal corroded and he was free. He quickly undid the chain that had his right wrist and sat up. He freed his wings and quietly went to Kisara. Grimacing at his pain, he freed Kisara and held her close. She moved a little and coughed a little. He whispered, "Don't worry. I'm getting us out of here."

Still in great pain, he made his way out of the room and started to walk away. He knew that no one would stop him since they were in their coffins to hide from the sunlight. He then found the magic cloak and wrapped it around him, groaning at the pain when the cloak touched his wings. "Great…I'm practically useless…"

Suddenly he heard Malik screaming in his fury. Still in great pain, Bakura clutched Kisara close to him and ran. He didn't stop running until he made it out of the hideaway and was halfway to Kaiba's place. He stopped to catch his breath. He knew that no one would follow him because of the sun. That was when he felt heat hit his body. He groaned loudly and saw through the cloak that the sun was coming up. Swallowing hard, he started to walk the rest of the way.

A few times, he fell to his knees from the sun's heat and from the pain on his back and in his wings. Each time, he grew weaker. But he thought of Anzu and always got up and continued on. He still didn't fully understand what was going on with him but he was all right with that. "I need Anzu…" he finally murmured.

Finally he got in sight of Kaiba's place. Taking a deep breath, he sprinted into a run. But just before he got to the door, the cloak loosened and fell off him. He screamed from the sun and fell to his knees. He dropped Kisara and fell down fully, giving up. He felt his body burn and he fell unconscious from the pain.

Thankfully, Kaiba watched what happened from the window. He quickly went out and grabbed Kisara. Mana followed and dragged Bakura into the manor, away from the sun. Kaiba followed with Kisara in his arms. "He made it. The stupid idiot made it."

Mana grimaced at Bakura's burns and wrecked wings. "He's lucky he's here. If you hadn't seen him…he would have died."

Kaiba held Kisara close to him. "He will die if we don't get him treatment. Get the nurses! Quick!"

Mana nodded and raced off to find them. Looking at Kisara, Kaiba smirked and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, my love. I'll save you."

Just then, Mana came back with two nurses. The nurses picked up Bakura and carried him off. Mana was about to follow when she thought of something. "What should I tell Anzu?"

Kaiba thought of that for a moment. "Tell her that he's here but only let her see him after we know that he'll live."

Mana nodded and went to tell Anzu the news. Kaiba immediately went to his lab to cure Kisara's infection.

_Just to let you readers know, I am open to any and all ideas you have for upcoming chapters._


	16. Treatments and newfound hearts

Evil forbidden love

By Tima, Yami's wife

Based on a fanart.

I don't own YuGiOh.

Chapter 16: Treatments and new-found hearts

Mana made her way to Anzu's room, being very cautious to not bother her master. She knew that he wouldn't have wanted to be bothered now that he had Kisara back. He had to find a way to treat her infection or she might die. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on Anzu's door. The older brunette stuck her head out, rubbing her eyes in her sleep. "Yes, Mana?"

Mana exhaled sharply and scratched the back of his head. "Um…Miss…"

Anzu chuckled. "Mana, how many times have I told you to call me Anzu?"

Mana nodded. "All right. Um…Anzu…he's here. Your friend that has you all worried."

Being tired from crying last night, Anzu didn't understand at first. That's when she heard Bakura's screams of pain. Her eyes grew wide. "Bakura…Bakura!"

Before Mana could stop her, Anzu pushed her away and ran down the hall, following the screams. Mana quickly went after her. "Anzu, no! Stop!"

Anzu ignored her servant/friend and continued on with a few tears falling. Kaiba came out of his lab and had to move out of the way from Anzu's running. He growled. "Mana, you should learn to control people!"

Mana just nodded as she and Kaiba took off after Anzu, hoping that they would get her before he could find him. But they didn't get to her in time. She found the door where the screams were coming from. She quickly opened it and froze at the scene in front of it.

Bakura was tied down to an operating table on his stomach, screaming bloody murder. His chest was wrapped up and stiff from the ointment that was applied to help heal his whip scars. Other parts of his body were still red from being burned by the sun. A few nurses were currently trying to stitch his wings back onto his back. A few others were trying to keep him from moving. His legs had already broken the restraints and they were trying to kick the nurses away. The nurses were covered with bruises but still remained where they were to keep him from injuring himself even further.

Anzu covered her mouth in shock as a few more tears began to fall. Kaiba quickly burst in and growled, "Anzu, get out right now!"

When he heard her name, Bakura froze and looked toward the door. He saw Anzu and slightly grimaced at the sight of her. She started to go to him but Kaiba held her back. "You can't see him! He needs to have his wings put back in!"

Anzu struggled. "Please! Just let me touch him!"

Kaiba growled and continued to hold her back. She struggled with all her might but he was stronger than she was. They continued until they heard Bakura snap, "Let her go!"

The two stopped and looked at him. Panting from how much pain he was in, Bakura hissed, "Leave me alone. I don't need anyone to see me like this."

Kaiba nodded. "Anzu, you can see him when he gets out of surgery."

Anzu sucked in a sob as she looked at the albino vampire. Bakura inhaled sharply through his teeth at a shot of pain going through his body but smirked at her. She chuckled through her tears and smiled at him. Kaiba then dragged her out of the room. He heard Bakura hiss, "Don't hurt her if you want to live."

Kaiba pushed her out of the room and smirked coldly. "I'm allowed to do whatever I please to her. I'm master of this household and she is my guest. Also…watch what you say. I could have left you out there to fry. I could even now tell my nurses to stop what they're doing and throw you out into the sun. Now will you continue to be nasty to me or will you give me the respect I deserve?"

Bakura just scowled and turned his head away from him. Kaiba continued to smirk coldly as he started to walk out. "That's more like it."

When he was gone, one of the nurses asked the albino, "Are you sure you don't want any morphine? Mr. Kaiba told us to carry out your wishes for this. So…do you?"

Bakura glared at her. "Screw morphine! I need to feel this pain!"

The nurses didn't like it but they continued without anything to dull the pain. Bakura continued to scream in pain but he knew that this was what he requested.

---

Anzu threw herself on her bed, crying. Kaiba closed her bedroom door and locked it. "Idiot ought to learn to listen to rules," he muttered.

He then went back to his lab and closed the door. He looked at Kisara, who was lying on an operating table with a breathing tube on her face, helping her breath. He sighed and stroked her hair. "Don't worry, Kisara. I'll save you."

He sat down on the table and looked at the notes he wrote down. It was covered with ingredients and amounts. He quickly but carefully started to mix all the components together into a beaker. Just then, he heard Kisara moan. He looked and saw that she was awake. She was trying to say something but he touched her forehead. "Don't speak. I'm going to save you. I promise…and you know I always keep my promises."

Kisara nodded and continued to watch him work. After almost an hour, he completed the formula. It was dark purple and frothy at the top. Swallowing hard, he put an even amount into two separate beakers. He removed her breathing tube. "Here. Drink this. It'll start the process."

Kisara just opened her mouth as her answer. Kaiba lifted her head a little to help her and started to pour the liquid into her mouth. She drank it as fast as she could and almost choked. When she was finished, Kaiba put the other beaker filled with the component on a hot plate. He then sat Kisara up and stuck her face over the beaker. "Breath in the fumes through your mouth. You're voice may be a little hoarse but you'll be all right."

Kisara started to breathe the fumes in deeply through her mouth. She whispered hoarsely, "Thank you…"

Kaiba smirked and kissed her forehead. "Of course, my love. You're my mate…and vampires mate for life."

Kisara slightly blushed but touched his hand. He patted her hand and stood up. "I need to see how our guest is doing. Come out and see me when the liquid completely evaporates."

Kisara nodded and continued to breathe in the fumes as Kaiba left.

---

Kaiba walked into a guest room and looked at Bakura, who was lying down on his stomach with his head at the feet of the bed. He was still covered with bandages and the base of his wings was covered up. Kaiba chuckled coldly at the sight. "Who would have thought that Malik's strongest vampire would end up like this?"

Bakura just growled. Kaiba rolled his eyes. "I suggest you be nice to me. I may tell your friend to come back later."

Bakura hissed sharply when his nose picked up a familiar scent. "Anzu?"

Kaiba opened the door even more to reveal Anzu standing there, wearing the pink dress she wore when she met the vampire who gave her her first kiss. Bakura froze at the sight of the girl who had his dead heart. Kaiba smirked. "I thought it would be nice of me to give her this dress back to remind you of that night. Anzu wouldn't shut up about that night."

Anzu started to cry and rushed to him. "Oh, Bakura!" she cried as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Kaiba nodded at them. "I need to see to my girl. Don't hurt him any further, Anzu."

Anzu just nodded as she continued to squeeze Bakura's neck. Kaiba left and Bakura glared at the closed door. He then sat up. "Anzu, you shouldn't have been so worried about me."

Anzu joined him on the bed and closed her eyes, releasing more tears. "Bakura…you didn't come back when you said you would. I thought you were dead. When I saw your injuries…I thought you would die…without me being able to tell you…that…I…"

She couldn't continue from her tears. Bakura looked at her and felt his heart of ice squeeze. He clutched his chest at a new pain. Looking at her, he stroked her hair and brought her close. She clutched his arms and cried into his chest. He rubbed his back as he slowly started to understand what was going on inside of him. "Anzu…don't cry. I'm here. You're…the reason…why I'm here."

Anzu looked up at him as Bakura got up and went to the window, wincing at the pain in his wings. "Anzu…you're not like other girls…which is interesting. I thought all girls were the same. You…proved me wrong."

Anzu stood up and went to him. She wanted to hug him from behind but she knew how injured he was and didn't want to hurt him any further. He saw this and motioned for her to come forward. She went in front of him and looked out the window. Taking a deep breath, he wrapped his left arm around her waist and touched her neck with his right. She shuddered from the touch but leaned in on his chest. He whispered in her ear, "Anzu…you're unique. That's what I like about you."

Anzu's eyes grew wide as she turned around. "Bakura…"

Bakura put his finger to her lips, shushing her. He then went forward and kissed her. She slightly froze but then kissed back. He suddenly broke the kiss and fell to his knees, groaning in pain. She quickly picked him up and carried him to his bed. He laid down on his stomach and looked up at her. "Be my nurse?"

Anzu went into the bathroom and came back with a tub of water and a wet washcloth. As she started to wipe his forehead, she whispered, "Do you have to ask?"

Bakura smirked as Anzu continued to wipe his forehead.

_I am open to any and all ideas you have for upcoming chapters._


	17. The first step into a dark world

Evil forbidden love

By Tima, Yami's wife

Based on a fanart.

I don't own YuGiOh.

Chapter 17: The first step into a dark world

Three days later, Bakura was feeling a little better. His wings were still killing him but he could at least sit up for a period of time. Anzu refused to leave him, which annoyed Mana and Kaiba. Kaiba liked having her around as a dinner guest. Mana had come to like the older brunette. But Anzu refused to leave until Bakura was completely cured.

Bakura liked having her around. He enjoyed her company and the fact that she waited on him hand and foot. Yet after a while, he came to his senses. He grabbed her wrist that was cooling his forehead and made her look him in the eyes. "Anzu, let me be alone for a while."

Anzu started to protest. "But, Bakura, you're not well yet!"

Bakura slightly shrugged with his head. "I'm much better now…thanks to you. But you need to get out and get some fresh air."

Anzu started to shake her head but he grabbed her head and stroked her cheek. "Anzu…do this for me."

Anzu slightly blushed but touched his hand. "Bakura…you've changed from the first time I met you."

Bakura smirked. "Yeah, I guess I have. Now…get out of here. Oh, when you come back…come wearing a pretty dress. I'm sick of seeing you in skirts and shirts."

Anzu smiled and left the room. Bakura laid on his side and put his head on his hand. "How much longer are you going to pretend you're not there?"

Chuckling, Kaiba came out into view behind Bakura. "How did you know I was there?"

Bakura slightly looked at him and touched his nose. "I have a sharp nose. Besides…I heard you step onto the carpet."

Kaiba slightly nodded. He then got in front of the albino and got down to his eye-level. Bakura growled, "Do you mind?"

Kaiba ignored him. "Bakura…are you prepared?"

Bakura raised his eyebrow. "Prepared for what?"

"Well, for one thing, you know that Malik will not stop until he gets Anzu back and you're dead."

Bakura slightly shrugged. "I know…and I don't care. I'm not afraid for that coward."

Kaiba smirked. "Nicely put. But that's the only thing I'm talking about."

Bakura just looked at Kaiba, who continued, "Are you prepared to…take Anzu as your mate?"

As his answer, Bakura laid on his stomach and looked away. "Wh-What do you mean, mate? Are you crazy?"

Kaiba stood up. "I'm just saying it's the next logical step…since the two of you love each other. After all…you have told each other that…right?"

Slightly blushing, Bakura didn't answer. Kaiba smirked. "You haven't told her, have you?"

Bakura slightly ran his hand through his hair, wincing at a pain from his wings. "Well…I assume that…she knew…since I kissed her."

Kaiba shook his head in slight disgust. "You don't know a thing about women. For one thing, they like hearing that their significant other loves them more than anything. Take from me. I already have a mate."

Bakura slightly shuddered. "I guess…but…I've never been…close to anyone before."

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Just tell her. Besides…you could use a mate, you little snake."

He then left. Bakura hissed loudly at the closed door. He then clutched his shoulder in pain and wondered, "Anzu…my mate…for life?"

---

At that moment, Anzu was getting something to drink from the kitchen. She didn't hear someone come in until the person spoke up, "So you're Seto's guest."

Anzu slightly jumped and quickly closed the door, soda in hand. She saw a girl about Kaiba's age with clear blue eyes and long white hair. Anzu then realized who she was. "Oh, so you're Kisara!"

Kisara slightly cocked her head. "Do I know you?"

Anzu shook her head. "No but I recognize you from pictures in Kaiba's study."

Kisara smiled softly as small wings appeared on her back. "Oh…I see."

Anzu slightly cocked her head as she started to sip her soda. Kisara then asked, "So are you Bakura's mate?"

Anzu spit the soda and wiped her mouth. Kisara looked at the brunette. "What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?"

Anzu wiped her mouth for the final time and blushed deeply. "N-No. It's just…me, being Bakura's mate? That's…something I've never heard before."

Kisara coughed a little, making Anzu a little worried. Kisara took a deep breath and nodded to Anzu. "I'm okay. I'm…ahem, still suffering from that infection. But I'm okay. Anyway…are you Bakura's mate?"

Anzu blushed deeply and scratched the back of her head. "Well…I just assumed that…I was his girlfriend."

Kisara chuckled. Just then Kaiba walked in and said, "Vampires don't have boyfriends or girlfriends. We have mates…that's it."

Anzu slightly blushed as she left the kitchen to go to her room. Kisara watched her. "What do you think of her?"

Kaiba didn't understand. "What do you mean?"

Kisara slightly circled the counter with her finger. "Well…what do you think of her? Do you…like her? After all…she's pretty…and I'm not."

Kaiba smirked and wrapped his arms around Kisara's waist. "Stop talking nonsense. I can barely even tolerate the girl. But you…you're the only one for me. You know that."

Kisara smiled and hugged him. He smirked and hugged her back.

---

When the sun set, Bakura was still laying on his stomach, thinking things over. He was about to go to sleep when he heard the door open. He sniffed the air and smirked. "I see you're back, Anzu."

He looked up and his eyes grew wide at what she was wearing. Anzu was wearing a tight, strapless white dress. She was nervous and kept fumbling with her hair. "Um…do you like the dress?"

Bakura nodded and motioned for her to come forward. Anzu swallowed hard and joined him on the bed. He touched her shoulder and said, "Listen, Anzu…um…I need to tell you something."

Anzu looked at him and whispered, "I have something to tell you, too. But…you first."

Bakura nodded and kissed Anzu's forehead. "Um…Anzu…you know, you're very special…to me. Um…I…I…love you."

Anzu looked up at him in surprise. "You do?" Off his nod, she said, "I love you, too. That's why…I decided to become your mate."

Bakura looked at Anzu with wide eyes. "You…you have?"

Anzu nodded and kissed him deeply. Bakura was deeply surprised but kissed her back. He soon pushed her done and took her on a magical, passionate journey.

---

An hour later, Bakura was done with Anzu. He looked at her as he sat her up and kissed her deeply. She kissed her back and broke the kiss. "Wow."

Bakura smirked. "You liked it?"

Anzu nodded as she groaned in pain and laid her head on his shoulder. "Ow…why do I hurt?"

Bakura held her close. "I'm sorry. I should have bitten you…changed you. But…"

He then bit her neck. She moaned in pain and then slumped on his shoulder, eyes fogged over. He finished and licked his lips. "So sweet…so good."

He then laid her down on the bed and stroked her cheek. "Don't worry, Anzu. When you wake up, you'll find yourself in a dark but happy world."

---

At that moment, Malik was going over a plan with Valon. "You have to get that little thing back to me. So…do you have anything in mind?"

Valon smirked. "Well…knowing Bakura, I'd say that he bit the little girl. The first thing a new vampire learns is how to fly."

Malik growled, "Get to the point!"

Valon moved his hair out of his eye and smirked evilly. "Bakura's an idiot. He'll take her sight-seeing outside of the barrier."

Malik understood. "Nice thinking. Soon…Anzu will be mine again."


	18. Going back

Evil forbidden love

By Tima, Yami's wife

Based on a fanart.

I don't own YuGiOh.

Chapter 18: Going back

Two nights later, Anzu moaned and opened her eyes. She looked down and saw that she was still nude. She quickly grabbed an over-sized shirt on the mantel next to her and put it on. She rubbed her neck and felt a bandage on her neck. She was about to take it off when she heard Kaiba speak up, "I wouldn't touch that if I were you."

Anzu froze and looked in the direction where the voice was coming from. Kaiba was standing in the corner, looking out the window. She was about to ask him something when he said, "No, I didn't see anything. I had my back to you the whole time."

Anzu sighed in relief as she rubbed the bandage. "Where's Bakura?"

Kaiba smirked. "You mean your mate?"

Anzu slightly blushed but smiled. Kaiba then said, "He's with the nurses. His wings were bothering him."

Anzu nodded in understanding. She then heard Kaiba say, "By the way, I may want to watch those wings of yours."

Anzu raised her eyebrow until she felt something weighing down on her back. She looked behind her and saw a vampire wing. Her eyes grew wide. She straightened her back, stretching her wings out. She kept stretching them and bringing them back to her back, impressed with them. Kaiba finally rolled her eyes. "Would you stop that? It's very stupid."

Anzu started to giggle as she stretched her wings one final time. "Sorry. I've never had wings before. This is kind of cool."

Kaiba shook his head in disgust as he opened the door to leave. Bakura stumbled in and glared at the brown-haired vampire. "Mind telling me what the hell you're doing here?"

Kaiba glared back at the albino. "I'm master of this household. I can do whatever and be wherever I want. By the way, your mate's awake."

With that, he left. Bakura hissed after him but was distracted by Anzu falling to the ground. He bent down to her and asked, "What happened to you?"

Anzu chuckled in her embarrassment. "Um…I tried to…fly to you….and…"

Bakura rolled his eyes and helped her up. "You shouldn't take your wings so lightly. They're not just for show and they're also not to be used in place of walking."

Anzu slightly pouted. "I don't need a lecture."

Bakura gave her a look. "Oh, you don't? Do you know how to fly?"

Anzu didn't answer and Bakura nodded. "I thought so. Don't worry. I'll teach you how to fly tonight."

"But…what about your wings?"

Bakura shook his head. "I don't have to fly to teach you. I can just flap my wings and you can follow my lead. Besides…I overheard that Kaiba and his little mate will be going out tonight. So…after you learn the basics of flying…you and I could…have a little fun later on."

Anzu blushed but smiled. "I'd like that. So…what time tonight?"

"Let's go with midnight. That way, no one will be watching."

Anzu nodded and smiled more. Bakura smirked and kissed his mate deeply.

---

As the sun started to set, Malik was waking from his meditative sleep and growled. "Valon, get down here!"

Valon quickly jumped down from the ceiling and stretched his wings. "Yes, your loudness?"

Malik stood up and grabbed Valon by the throat. "You keep that attitude in check, you imbecile! Just because you took that no-good albino's place doesn't give you the right to speak to me however you want!"

Valon smirked evilly and grabbed Malik's arm. "Oh, really? Then how about I not help you get that little princess back?"

Malik growled viciously and pushed Valon down to the ground. He then proceeded to scratch the cocky vampire's wings as punishment. Valon tried to get away but Malik held onto him tightly. The cocky vampire groaned in pain and squirmed around. Finally the vampire lord get his follower go, his wings covered in scratches. As his follower groaned in pain, Malik asked, "What were you saying to me just now?"

Valon looked at his master and lowered his head in humility. "I was saying that I will go get your little princess back."

Malik smirked evilly. "Good. Knowing that low-life, he'll start the lessons at midnight for the perfect cover of darkness."

Valon stood up and nodded in agreement.

---

When midnight came around, Bakura and Anzu climbed through the window of his room and onto the roof. Anzu shivered a little from the cold. Bakura saw this and rolled his eyes. "You shouldn't be cold. You're not technically alive anymore."

Anzu gave him a look. "Well, excuse me. I'm not used to not having a beating heart."

Bakura smirked and put his arm around her. "You'll get used to it after a while."

Anzu smiled softly as she scooted closer to him. Clearing his throat, Bakura stood up and pulled her up as well. "All right. Let's go over flying. Now…do you know how to stretch your wings?"

Anzu responded by stretching her wings out. Bakura nodded. "Good. Now just flap them like birds flap wings."

Anzu looked at her wings and tried. When nothing happened, she looked at her mate, who rolled his eyes. "Move your shoulders slightly up and down."

Anzu tried and it worked. She squealed and continued a little faster, getting dust in Bakura's eyes. He rubbed his eyes. "Anzu, knock it off!"

Finally the dust settled. Bakura rubbed the dust out of his eyes and looked around. To his surprise, Anzu wasn't around. He looked around and couldn't find her. Then he looked up and groaned in disgust. Anzu was flying in the air, giggling like a crazy person. He sighed in disgust. "Do you always giggle like that?"

She just nodded and started to fly higher and higher. He shook his head as he sat down, his wings killing him. He watched her for a while when he picked up a familiar scent. He shoot up to his feet and tried to fly but his wings refused to function. He finally called out, "Anzu, get back here! Now!"

Anzu raised her eyebrow but started to fly down to him. Bakura reached out his hand to pull her back when he could reach her. But just before she could get within his reach, a masked vampire grabbed her from behind and pulled her back. Anzu struggled to get free but was knocked out by him hitting her on the back of her neck. Bakura growled, "Let her go!"

The masked vampire didn't answer or let her go. Instead, he tossed Bakura a card and flew off with Anzu tucked under his arm. Bakura grabbed the card and saw that it was Nightmare Wheel. He growled and ripped the card into little pieces. "Malik, you no good son of a…! You're going to pay for this!"

Bakura then tried to fly but collapsed from the pain. He tried to get up but a foot pressed against his back kept him down. He looked up and saw Kaiba scowling at him. "I figured I'd find you up here. You are so stupid to let that low-life take your mate away. Have you no respect for your mate?"

Bakura growled and pushed Kaiba's foot off of him. "Yes, I have respect for Anzu! I just couldn't get to her because I can't fly!"

Kaiba rolled his eyes as Bakura stood up. "Just get inside. You and I have a lot of work to do."

"What work?"

Kaiba growled in frustration. "You and I are going after her."

Bakura scoffed. "I don't need your help. I can handle this on my own."

Kaiba smirked evilly. "Better interesting to hear that, coming from a guy who can't fly."

Bakura grit his teeth but he knew that Kaiba was right. He ran his hand through his hair and said, "Fine, what do we have to do?"


	19. Battle to the death

Evil forbidden love

By Tima, Yami's wife

Based on a fanart.

I don't own YuGiOh.

Chapter 19: Battle to the death

At Malik's hideout, Anzu woke up to find herself chained to the wall. Her wrists were chained while her ankles were held in place with a spreader bar which was pinned to the wall as well. Her body was in an "X" position. Her wings were stretched out and chained to the wall as well. Looking down at herself, she saw that she was wearing a different outfit. She had on a short, ripped tan skirt and a sleeveless, purple jacket. Instead of a shirt underneath the jacket, her chest was taped tightly to cover what needed to be covered. Slightly moving her neck, she felt a leather collar around her neck. She struggled to get free from her bonds when she heard a voice say, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

She looked and saw Valon standing in front of her with a big smirk on his face. She growled, "Who the hell are you?"

Valon smirked even more. "Well…I have to say…it's nice to see you back. I got to admit, you look good enough to eat. But it seems that you've gotten an attitude during your little vacation. Such an attitude can make you taste spicy…and I don't like my food spicy."

Anzu growled at him. He shook his head at her actions. "You better think twice about displaying this sort of attitude around the master."

She just glared viciously at him. Just then, Valon picked up a familiar scent and smirked. "I'll leave you two alone." With that, he backed up into the darkness.

Anzu continued to try to free herself when she felt a hand gently touch her bottom leg. She froze at the coldness of the touch and looked down. Malik was at her feet, touching and admiring her leg. "So smooth…so warm…"

Anzu squirmed her upper body since she couldn't move her leg. "Don't…touch me, you monster!"

Malik quickly stood up and touched her face. "You can't order me around. I'm the master and you're my slave. I can do whatever I please to you. Now will you be quiet or do I have to silence you?"

Anzu growled and bit his finger. Malik took his finger back and looked at it. His finger started to bleed from the bite wound. He scowled and glared at Anzu, making her shiver in terror. "Bad kitty! You should be punished!"

With that, he ripped off a piece of her skirt and gagged her. With her silenced, he sat down again and rubbed her leg. Unable to do anything, Anzu just closed her eyes and shivered in terror. When he started to lick her leg, she moaned and moved her head from side to side in her terror. After a few licks, he stood up and touched her face again. "Are you enjoying this?"

Not waiting for an answer, he kissed her neck. Anzu screamed a muffled scream.

---

At Kaiba manor, Kaiba and Bakura were working things out to get Anzu back. Kaiba was dressed in a black version of his Battle City outfit. Bakura had a tan outfit with a black leather jacket and a blue sash around his waist. Kaiba had a few wooden stacks on his belt. Bakura had a silver dagger on his sash. He looked at the brown-haired vampire and then at the wooden stacks. "Being brave, are we?"

Kaiba just shot him a look. As he was sharpening another wooden stake, Bakura was stretching his wings, making sure they worked correctly. He groaned in his pain and clutched his shoulder. "Ow…damn…"

Still sharpening, Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Bakura, forget about it. Your wings are useless. You should leave the flying to me."

Bakura shot him a glare and was about to say something when Kisara walked in. Kaiba saw her and stopped what he was doing. "Kisara, you shouldn't be here."

Kisara went up to him, sprouting her wings into view. "But Seto, I want to help. You could use me for bait or something."

Kaiba shook his head. "No, I won't allow it. I lost you once to that demon. I'm not going to lose you again. Besides…" he touched her face, "…you have absolutely no experience in battle. You'd get killed before you could even draw your weapon."

Kisara gave Kaiba a look but knew that he was right. "Okay. But I expect to see you back."

Kaiba nodded as he pulled her close. "Don't worry. I'll be back before you know it."

Kisara would have blushed but she did smile. Watching them, Bakura rolled his eyes and turned quickly, hurting his wings again. "Ow!"

Kaiba looked at Bakura with a small glare. "Do you like giving yourself pain?"

Bakura shot him a glare. "Just shut up and let's get going! Who knows what that devil is doing to her right now."

Kaiba nodded and gently pushed Kisara away. Just then Mokuba came running in, holding something in his hand. Bakura pushed the kid away with his hand. "Beat it, kid. You should go play your pathetic games or something."

Mokuba pushed Bakura's arm, revealing small wings on his back. "Watch it, albino! This is a valuable weapon in my hands!"

Kaiba quickly went over and took the weapon from his brother. Bakura looked at the kid's wings. "When did you bite him?"

Kaiba looked over the weapon. "Around the time you bit Anzu. He's also immortal like me, thanks to Pegasus sending me a vial of immortal blood."

Mokuba smirked proudly. Bakura then turned his attention to the weapon in Kaiba's hand. It was a silver handgun that looked like something out of a spy movie. Raising his eyebrow, he asked, "What the hell is that?"

Kaiba cocked the gun and looked at it proudly. "Found it on the Internet a while ago when I was looking for a way to kill Malik for good. Apparently, a silver bullet blessed by a priest can kill a vampire if he gets hit in the heart."

"Is that true? I've never heard of that method before."

"I'm not entirely sure. All I know is that I found the method on a list of ways to kill vampires."

Bakura groaned in slight frustration but knew it was better than nothing. Kaiba put the gun in the back of his pants and looked at Bakura. "You ready?"

Bakura just nodded. Kisara held Mokuba back as the two older vampires went to the window. Kaiba opened the window and stretched his wings out. "Get on."

Bakura slightly shuddered but got on Kaiba's back. They then took off into the night. Mokuba went to the window and watched them go off. Kisara stood behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. They'll come back."

Mokuba sighed. "I hope so."

---

Rex and Weevil were standing at the gate to Malik's hideout. They were suspecting anything to happen and they weren't paying any attention to the surrounding areas. That was their downfall. A wooden stake hit them, killing them. Kaiba and Bakura jumped down into view and looked at their victims. Bakura nodded, impressed. "Nice shot."

Kaiba smirked. "Are there any more?"

"That fiend has many followers. I don't think you have enough weapons for that."

Kaiba gave Bakura a look. "We're not to waste them. Besides, how do you know that we won't improvise once we're inside?'

Bakura considered that. Kaiba added, "Also…removing the head of a vampire is another to kill them. That's where this come in."

With that, he revealed a dagger on his belt. Bakura just looked at it and kicked the door in. "Just be on your guard."

Kaiba attacked a flying vampire almost immediately. "No need to tell me twice."

Bakura rolled his eyes and the two vampires ran in. They kept getting attacked by Malik's followers. But they were ready. They kept swinging their daggers and throwing wooden stakes. By the time they made it to the prison, they were exhausted. Kaiba wiped his forehead. "Who would have thought that he had that many at his disposal?"

Bakura silently nodded as he opened the door to the prison and went in. Kaiba started to follow but Bakura shook his head and Kaiba stayed put. The prisoners yelled at Bakura to let them go but he ignored them. However, when he got to Mai's cell, he stopped. "Where's Anzu?"

Mai looked at him and smirked. "What's in it for me?"

Bakura reached through the bars and grabbed her face. "Your life."

Mai scowled and pointed down the hall. "She has her own cell. The door at the end of the hall."

Bakura just let Mai go and started down the hall. She called out to him, "Hey, how about repaying my kindness?"

Bakura just said as he continued walking, "Later."

Mai scowled and laid back down. She then chuckled evilly. The appearance slowly changed to Valon's. He shook his head as he got up and stepped out. "Oh, wait until Malik hears this."

---

Anzu was sitting in the corner of her dark cell, her left ankle weighed down by a ball and chain. She was hugging herself and silently crying as she recalled the horrible things Malik did to her. Just then the door opened. She recoiled and hugged herself tighter. "Please…leave me alone…"

She then heard a familiar voice say, "I've come to take you someplace safe. I promised you that."

Anzu's eyes grew wide as she looked. Standing there was Bakura. She turned to face him. "Bakura? Is that really you?"

Bakura just went to her and bend down to her level. He reached out and touched her face. "We're getting out of here."

Anzu nodded. Bakura stood up and helped her up. Seeing the ball and chain, he took out a vial of acid. Positioning it over the clamp, he said, "Don't…move."

Anzu took a deep breath and froze. Bakura poured a few drops on an area of the clamp, careful not to touch her skin. The metal quickly corroded away and he removed it. Once he tossed it away, he stood up, tossed the vial away, and took Anzu's hand. "Let's get out of here."

He quickly led her out of her cell and down the hall. The inmates continued to scream at him to let them out. Anzu looked at them a little worried. But Bakura continued to pull her along. But when he opened the door, he froze. Malik was waiting for him. "Going somewhere?"

Bakura scowled and stood his ground. Anzu saw Malik and shrunk from view. Valon was behind Malik and grinning with pride. "I can't believe you didn't catch my scent when I was in disguise."

Bakura growled at him. He would have attacked if Malik wasn't in the way. He didn't have to move, though. Kaiba used his last wooden stake on Valon, killing him. Malik backed up and saw Kaiba. "Ah…I remember you. I still remember what your mother's blood tastes like…the sweetest of all females."

Kaiba growled viciously and was about to get the gun when Malik pushed him to the wall with his mind power. The brown-haired vampire tried to move but couldn't. The vampire lord smirked evilly. "Stick around for a while."

He then turned his attention to Bakura. He scowled as he drew a sword. "You may have escaped last time…but you won't be so lucky this time."

Bakura just gripped his dagger. Malik was the first to attack. All Bakura could do was block the attack with the dagger. Malik kept attacking and Bakura kept blocking. After a long time, Malik stumbled, giving Bakura the opening he needed. He slashed at his former master's glowing Egyptian Eye. He made a small cut but it was enough to weaken the glow. When it weakened, Kaiba was free. He quickly grabbed the gun and aimed it at Malik. "This is for my parents."

Hearing this, Bakura quickly jumped out of the way but not before Malik cut his wing. The albino fell, holding his shoulder in pain. Malik turned and got hit by the bullet. He collapsed, dead with his eyes still open. Panting, Kaiba tossed the gun away. He then looked at Bakura, who was being tended by Anzu. "You going to be okay?"

Anzu helped Bakura up, who just groaned. "I'll be okay."

Kaiba was about to ask again when Bakura turned to Anzu and said, "You'll have to carry me to our hiding place."

Anzu nodded and got Bakura on her back. She was about to fly out of the window when Kaiba said, "Good luck, you two…and thanks."

Bakura just saluted Kaiba and Anzu nodded at him with a smile. They then flew out the window. Kaiba watched them until they were out of sight and then flew off for his manor.

_I know that wasn't a good battle but I can't do good battle scenes and I had to keep it a little clean to keep it "T"._


	20. Going into hiding

Evil forbidden love

By Tima, Yami's wife

Based on a fanart.

I don't own YuGiOh.

Chapter 20: Going into hiding

A while later, Kaiba arrived at his mansion. As he lowered to the ground, he took a deep breath and thought over the events that took place minutes ago. "It's over…it's finally over…"

Just then, the door opened and Kisara appeared in view. She appeared relieved to see him there. He saw her and smirked. She laughed and went to him. Feeling happier than he had in either of his lives, he hugged her tightly. She was surprised by this. "Seto…"

He smirked more and looked at her. "It's over. I avenged my parents."

Kisara smiled. "Wonderful."

Kaiba just nodded. Kisara then thought of something and her face fell. "What happened to Bakura and Anzu?"

Kaiba sighed. "They're fine. Bakura got beaten up but he'll live."

"Where are they?"

Kaiba shrugged. "Who knows? They went into hiding."

Kisara nodded in understanding. She then started to pull him inside. "Come. You must be tired."

Kaiba nodded as he closed the door behind them. He started to follow Kisara into the living room but remembered something he had to do first. He went upstairs and into Mokuba's room. The kid wasn't in his bed but his brother sensed that he was still in the room. He looked up and saw Mokuba hanging from the ceiling, asleep with his wings wrapped around his body. Shaking his head, he whispered, "Night, kid."

He closed the door behind him, finding Kisara waiting for him. He smirked and hugged her. She just smiled. "It's really over?"

Kaiba nodded. "It's over…after all these years."

---

Far away in a wooded area, Anzu set foot on the ground and breathed heavily. She had traveled a great distance and having Bakura on her back didn't make it easier. She lowered down and let Bakura roll off. He groaned in slight pain as he looked at his injured wing. "Great. I'm practically useless."

Anzu smiled and moved some hair out of his eyes. "You're not useless."

Bakura just stood up and started walking. Anzu stood up and followed him. As they walked, she asked, "Where are we going?"

Bakura didn't answer and kept walking. Anzu stayed close to him in her fear. Finally he stopped and stepped aside to show Anzu what he was seeing. It was a medium-size cave in the side of the mountain. As she looked at it, he said, "It may not be your idea of a place but it's somewhere where we can hide…a place where no one can find us."

Anzu smiled and took Bakura's hand. "It's fine…but why do we need to go into hiding?"

Bakura gripped her hand and started to pull her toward the cave. "Malik has followers all over the place. They probably already know about my betraying him. But once they learn that he's been killed, they'll won't rest until they're hunted me down."

Inside the cave, they sat down. Anzu looked at her mate with concern. Bakura saw this and smirked. "No need to be alarmed. We'll survive."

"But…when will we tell everyone where we are?"

Bakura sighed deeply. "Who knows? It may take a while. But it's for the best."

Anzu nodded. She knew that he was right. After all, she was no longer human anymore. She was a creature of darkness and this was a path that she voluntarily chose. Looking at him, she saw that his eyelids were getting droopy. She smiled and had him lay his head on her lip. He almost immediately went to sleep. She sighed and touched his chest. "You're right. We will survive."

---

Back at Malik's lair, Rebecca came out of hiding. She had been hiding in a small cabinet from when Bakura and Kaiba arrived. As she started walking around, she saw that the place was littered with the bodies of her master's followers. Remembering her friends, she raced for the prison. She finally arrived and froze for a minute.

The prisoners were still screaming to be let out for the silence terrified them. Just outside the door to the prison lay Malik's body. He looked dead, which relived Rebecca. She stepped over him and went inside the prison. "He's dead! Malik is dead!"

All the prisoners cheered at that as she grabbed the keys from the wall. She started unlocking all the cells, setting her friends free. They quickly ran out, intending to get as far away from this place. At Mai's cell, Rebecca found her tied up at the end of her bed. She untied the older blond and asked, "What happened to you?"

Mai stood up and massaged her wrists. "That jerk Valon tied me up and disguised himself as me to tell Malik what Bakura was up to."

"What happened?"

"Bakura and Anzu got out of here. I heard a gunshot but couldn't see what was going on from where I was."

Rebecca beamed. "Malik was the one who got shot! He's dead now!"

Mai raised her eyebrow as she and the young blond stepped out. "I don't know about that."

Rebecca cocked her head. "What do you mean?"

"Only certain vampires can be killed by a bullet. Malik may not have been one of them."

Rebecca wanted to know more but Mai ran out. The young girl stepped out and waved at her older friend. "Good luck!"

Mai waved without turning around. "You too. Tell your grandfather I said hello."

Rebecca nodded as Mai ran out of sight. The young girl then turned her attention to the body of the evil vampire lord. She carefully approached him and crouched down, thinking about what her cellmate told her. Rebecca shook her head, thinking that Malik was truly dead. To her surprise, his hand quickly reached up and grabbed her neck. She screamed in pure terror.

_The end?_


End file.
